Trofeo
by Emma.Zunz
Summary: Oliver, en el caso que no te hayas dado cuenta por ti mismo: 1.- Estás enamorado de Katie Bell; 2.- Este no sólo es tu último año para ganar la copa de Quidditch; y 3.- podrás ser muy buena capitán, pero cuando se trata de amor: eres un completo idiota
1. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer**:_ todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JKR y de todos los demás que hayan adquiridos los respectivos derechos. Yo sólo los utilizo para mi diversión y sin ánimos de lucro, ¡no me demandéis! Todavía no puedo defenderme (esperen unos tres años más y ahí sí que la rompo en las demandas xD). _

_Para D.F.M.S. _

_**T R O F E O **_

Cap I: ** Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

- Bell, ¡ábrete más a la derecha! - gritó Oliver Wood dándole instrucciones a su cazadora mientras el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba en una aún cálida tarde de Septiembre - ¡Fred!, acércate más a Angelina - indicó mientras una _blugder_ pasaba cerca de la chica.

- ¡Soy George! - respondió sonriente el pelirrojo mientras desviaba otra de las bludgers que le había lanzado su hermano para practicar.

- Bueno, George acércate más a Angelina - apuntó Oliver extrañado... estaba seguro de que era Fred el que siempre marcaba a Angelina.

- Es broma, obvio que soy Fred - rió el inevitable bromista mientras esquivaba a pocos centímetros una bola "perdida" por parte de su gemelo- ya sabes que soy yo el que siempre orbita cerca de Angie - comentó moviendo teatralmente sus pestañas de modo coqueto; Angelina, quien en ese momento tenía la _quaffle_, no pudo evitar lanzársela por la cabeza (aunque de todos modos se le habían subido los colores... gracias a Merlín que podía excusarse diciendo que era el ejercicio).

- Bell, baja un poco, ¡vuelas muy alto! - volvió a criticar Oliver.

Katie Bell apretó los puños y de mala gana bajó un poco, sólo unos pocos centímetros, ¿qué sabía él?, él era sólo un guardián y ella sabía como hacer su trabajo de cazadora, le irritaba enormemente que Wood estuviera constantemente criticándola ¿la había felicitado una vez siquiera?.

- ¡Bravo Alicia! - felicitó el muchacho mientras la morena atajaba una quaffle particularmente difícil - ¡excelente movida Harry! - elogió el capitán cuando Harry Potter, el miembro más pequeño del equipo, pero el mejor buscador que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. - ¡Bell cierra tus movimientos si no quieres caerte de la escoba! - advirtió Oliver.

Gracias a Merlín Oliver no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, porque Katie juró en ese mismo momento que si lo tenía a un par de centímetros, lo ahorcaba. ¿Tan difícil era para él hacerle un cumplido?. "Bell, a la derecha", "Bell, se más cuidadosa", "Bell se más rápida" ¡¿no podía reconocer ninguno de sus esfuerzos?!, estaba segura que ni aún haciendo malabarismos con una mano mientras metía un gol Oliver se fijaría en uno de sus movimientos para felicitarla, siempre le encontraría algún defecto. Además, esa obstinada manía de llamarla por el apellido, eran claramente "Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina y Harry" ¿por qué ella tenía que ser sólo "Bell"? Incluso había un tiempo en que había llegado a dudar de que Oliver se supiese realmente su nombre, _"o lo quisiera recordar" _pensó con tristeza.

_¡Merlín!_, ese chico era imposible, era un histérico, un maniático compulsivo, un perfeccionista, un neurótico... ¿cómo era posible que tuviera un "club de fans"?, malditas niñitas que gritaban en los partidos y que lo perseguían por los pasillos, y quizás lo que más la fastidiaba: ¡el muy idiota ni siquiera lo notaba!. Claro, porque él ocupaba las 24 horas del día sólo para una cosa: Quidditch. Ni aunque el amor de su vida se cruzara frente a sus ojos él se daría cuenta.

Katie sacudió su cabeza enojada, ¿qué le importaba a ella Wood, qué le importaba que tuviese un club de fans, qué le importaba que Oliver se enamorara?, ¡Claro que no le importaba!, no le importaba en lo absoluto, le importaba menos que un rabanito, ¿verdad?, obvio que no le importaba Oliver como chico, sólo era su capitán, ¿cierto?...

Pronto se hizo tarde y Oliver detuvo el entrenamiento (sólo porque ya les era difícil ver las pelotas, por él hubiesen continuado hasta el día siguiente). Todo el equipo bajó de sus escobas y se dirigieron cansados y sudorosos hasta los camarines.

- Chicos, ya saben que... - comenzó a decir nervioso Oliver mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con insistencia.

- Este año es nuestra última oportunidad como equipo para ganar al fin la copa de Quidditch - completaron todos al unísono sin dejar que Oliver terminase su discurso, que ya todos conocían prácticamente de memoria.

- Aunque tenemos dudas con lo de "nuestra" - señaló irónicamente George.

- Bueno... sí, es mi última oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado en los últimos siete años. Pero esta vez es distinto, ¡tenemos el mejor equipo en años!, tres cazadoras excelentes - dijo apuntando a las chicas, Katie no pudo evitar apretar su mandíbula- dos bateadores que seriamente le hacen la competencia a las disparatadas bludgers - continuó mientras los gemelos simulaban lanzar besos a sus fans y firmar autógrafos- y Harry - finalizó sonriendo al moreno mientras los gemelos chiflaban- gracias a Merlín que entraste al equipo.

- Es lo único que le puedo "agradecer" a Malfoy - recordó Harry.

- Esa parte me gusta omitirla - Bromeó Oliver frunciendo el ceño, él no tenía nada que deberles a las serpientes. El resto se rió de su actitud.

- Ya saben, el primer partido es contra Slytherin, saben que juegan sucio, chicas sobretodo ustedes tienen que ser cuidadosas - recapituló mientras comenzaba a dibujar figurillas en la pizarra - Harry, de sobra sabemos que Draco es una tortuga al lado de tus atrapadas, manténte concentrado - Harry tragó saliva - y chicos, no se dejen amedrentar por la violencia de ese equipo.

Todos asintieron intentando infundirse valor, éste tenía que ser su año. Oliver ya había impuesto un arduo plan de prácticas. Entrenaban tres veces por semana prácticamente todo el día, y nada era un impedimento para asistir a los entrenamientos que eran sagrados para el capitán. La tarea de Snape, las citas, los castigos, una lluvia, una fría mañana no eran excusas para no montarse en sus respectivas escobas y practicar soltando las cuatro pelotas que conformaban el Quidditch.

- No quiero que contra Slytherin parezcamos las _"Arpías de Holyhead" _- ironizó Oliver, sacando risas de los jugadores masculinos del equipo. A las chicas no les pareció nada gracioso.

Las Arpías de Holyhead eran un famoso equipo de Quidditch que estaba compuesto sólo de mujeres. Eran excelentes jugadoras y tenían varios momentos memorables... pero en el último tiempo se habían venido a menos, sobretodo cuando una buscadora detuvo un partido porque se había resquebrajado una uña. Eran las rivales históricas del Puddlemere United, uno de los equipos con más seguidores, Dumbledore y Oliver encabezando la lista.

- ¿Qué tienes contra las arpías? - preguntó Angelina cruzándose de brazos, ofendida con el comentario.

- Son ... mujeres - contestó Fred irónicamente y la morena "si querer" pisó con fuerzas su pie derecho.

- ¿Qué pretendes insinuar Wood? - acorraló Alicia.

- Sí, ¿que pretendes?, ¿acaso crees que una mujer no puede con las serpientes? - cuestionó Katie.

- No, claro que no, ustedes tres sí pueden - respondió Oliver como si fuese obvio. Las chicas comenzaron a relajarse, pero Katie pareció enojarse aún más.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que no somos mujeres?- contrarrestó empequeñeciendo sus ojos verdes. Nadie había tomado el comentario de esa manera, pero la rubia estaba visiblemente enojada y ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué, la verdad es que personalmente nunca había sido seguidora de las Arpías, pero... ¿¡es que acaso Oliver las juzgaba por ser chicas!?, ¿por montar una escoba y usar falda?, ¿acaso creía que una mujer no podía destacarse en Quidditch y a la vez ser femenina?, _¡machista!._

- Bell, estás poniendo palabras en mi boca - intentó calmar Wood.

- No Wood, sólo estoy siguiendo tus razonamientos... claro, ¡esa es la razón por la cual me criticas todo el tiempo! - conjeturó la cazadora mientras encaraba a su capitán.

- Yo no te critico - negó tajantemente Oliver. ¿Por qué Bell tenía que sobrereaccionar de esa manera?, ¿por qué no podía ser como las demás chicas, como el resto de sus cazadoras?, claro... es que Bell nunca había sido como las demás, siempre debatía todo y no aceptaba las cosas "sólo porque sí". Era experta en buscar "peros" desde que la conocía, era una obstinada, una chica fuerte y no le gustaba que la pasaran a llevar, desde el primer momento le dio a entender que ella no era vulnerable y que no necesitaba que nadie fuese su perro guardián; ¡Merlín!, si él no podía entender a las chicas normales, ¿cómo esperaban que entendiese a Katie Bell?.

- Oh, claro que no - ironizó la chica- "Bell, vuela más alto", "Bell mejor puntería", "Bell, no comas tanto que tienes que estar liviana para el juego", ¡me tienes harta Wood, controlas nuestras vidas! - chilló Katie enfadada, extrapolando enteramente la discusión.

- Creo que empezaron de nuevo - comentó George.

El resto del equipo suspiró. Ya conocían de sobra esa pelea, era casi tan predecible como los discursos de Wood antes de los partidos. A gusto de Alicia eran discusiones dignas de un matrimonio y Angelina no podía entender por qué Katie vivía peleando con Wood en el día y babeando por él en la noche. George se limitaba a bromear y Fred sólo pensaba que debían agarrarse a besos de una buena vez. Harry, pacificador por naturaleza, ya había aprendido a no interrumpir, además, últimamente las discusiones se habían vuelto más divertidas y aunque no entendía nada, creía estar pillándole la lógica.

- ¿Les parece si los dejamos solos? - propuso Alicia.

- ¡No!, quiero ver cómo es el desenlace - respondió Fred ansioso - ¡10 sicks a que vuelve a ganar Katie!

- Hecho - concluyó George chocando las manos, todos miraban a Oliver y a Katie como si fuesen bichos en exhibición.

- ... Yo _no_ controlo sus vidas - afirmó Oliver empequeñeciendo sus ojos mientras Katie lo apuntaba con un dedo.

- Wood, admítelo, estás tan obsesionado que ya ni siquiera te das cuentas que somos chicas - exclamó Katie dando otro giro radical a la discusión.

- Yo _sí_ me doy cuenta de eso - afirmó Oliver sin estar muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Es decir, claro que sabía que Bell, Angelina y Alicia eran chicas, pero no eran como las demás, no andaban suspirando ni arrojando besos; extrañamente las había visto con chicos... bueno Angelina y Fred claramente tenían algo, o al menos eso parecía y George y Alicia... también, Harry era aún muy pequeño. ¿Y Katie?, su estómago se revolvió sin razón aparente, tardó un segundo en hacer un recorrido mental de los amores de su cazadora y se sintió aliviado al no poder encontrar ninguno... claro que él no era de los que se andaba fijando en la vida de los demás, menos en los últimas parejas del castillo, no tenía tiempo para eso siendo el capitán del equipo de Quiddicth, ¿y él mismo?...

- ¿Y por eso crees que somos peores? - preguntó severa Katie con las manos en las caderas sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Basta Bell!, nunca he dicho eso - apuntó Oliver dándose por vencido en intentar calmar a Katie, Merlín ¡qué carácter!.

- ¡Deja de decirme Bell! - se quejó Katie aún más enfurecida que de costumbre.

- ¡Pero si es tu apellido! - replicó Oliver, si había algún manual de "cómo entender a Katie Bell", definitivamente lo quería como regalo de navidad anticipado.

- ¡Pero eres el único en todo Hogwarts que me llama Bell! - continuó Katie, Morgana, ¡cómo la enfurecía ese chico!.

- Katie Bell, escucha, no creo que sean malas, no creo que controle tu vida, lo único es que ésta es mi última oportunidad de...

- _Ganar la copa de Quidditch_ - completaron todos al unísono sacando a los otros dos de su exhaustiva discusión, los chicos bien sabían que podrían haber estado así por horas, echándose la culpa incluso de que el día había amanecido frío o que Snape les había dado tarea.

- ¿Es lo único que te importa verdad Oliver? - preguntó Katie rendida y bajando el tono de su voz.

Oliver abrió la boca para negar por treintava vez esa pregunta , pero por primera vez la cerró. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?, obvio que le importa el equipo, ante todo eran un equipo, que había pasado por malas rachas y que había tenido grandes victorias, pero algo fue distinto esta vez, en vez de querer gritarle (una vez más) que el Quidditch no era lo único que le importaba en la vida le hubiese gustado gritarle algo más... algo que aún él mismo no terminaba de entender.

Un silencio tenso se hizo en la habitación, Katie respiraba agitadamente, Oliver mantenía una estrecha batalla mental y todo el equipo esperaba ansioso su respuesta... ¿sería posible?.

Pero Katie no aguantó más sosteniendo la vista de su capitán, tomó sus cosas con rapidez y, sin mirar a Oliver a los ojos, se marchó de la habitación dando un portazo que bien podría haber estremecido toda la cancha de quidditch. Acto seguido Oliver miró al resto del equipo, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero se dio por vencido y tomando sus cosas salió de la habitación aún dubitativo, ¿qué le hubiese gustado responderle a Bell de una buena vez?.

- Chicos, me deben 10 sicks - dijo finalmente Fred extendiendo la mano frente a otros cuatro chicos que aún no acababan de entender cómo esos dos podían llevarse peor que perro y gato.

oOo **Gry vs Huff** oOo

El tiempo pasó rápido entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento. El resto de verano que quedaba dio paso a un otoño frío, las hojas cayeron rápidamente de los árboles gracias a las lluvias tempranas y a los hurracanados vientos que no daban tregua.

El inclemente clima había hecho mucho más pesados los entrenamientos, sin contar que Katie y Oliver mantenían sus discusiones. Fred ya había hecho una fortuna considerable gracias a su especial talento para detectar quien iba a ganar cada vez.

Era el último entrenamiento antes del 6 de octubre, día fijado para el tradicional partido que abría la copa: Gryffindor versus Slytherin, pero Oliver debía dar una noticia que lo perturbaba de sobremanera.

- ¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! - les dijo muy enfadado - Flint acaba de venir a verme, vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff - declaró en un nervioso paseo de lado a lado que ponía los nervios de punta al resto del equipo.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron todos estupefactos - ¿por qué? - preguntaron al unísono.

- La excusa de Flint es que Draco tiene el brazo lesionado - explicó rechinando sus dientes. En efecto, hace pocas semanas atrás el buscador del equipo de Slytherin había tenido un "percance" en su clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas con un hipogrifo, pero Oliver no se tragaba esa excusa - En todo caso, está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren jugar con este tiempo porque piensan que tendrán menos oportunidades - suspiró poco alentado.

El tiempo era realmente espantoso, aún no iniciaba el invierno, pero afuera caía la lluvia copiosamente y se oían los truenos retumbar. El viento no había parado en toda la semana y el pronóstico para el sábado no era más alentador.

- ¡Está fingiendo! - dijo Harry furioso, él había presenciado toda la escena y podía constatar que las lesiones ocasionadas por Buckbead no eran graves como Draco aseguraba, además, ¡todo había sido por su propia culpa!, por no seguir las instrucciones de Hagrid y por su completo síndrome de idiota.

- ¡Lo sé! - chilló Oliver haciendo crujir sus manos, las chicas se estremecieron - pero no lo podemos demostrar - concluyó con impotencia - Hemos practicado todas nuestras jugadas pensando en que íbamos a jugar contra el equipo de Flint y ahora... ¡Merlín! No sé que haremos, Hufflepuff tiene un estilo de juego totalmente diferente y ahora más encima tienen un nuevo capitán buscador: Cedric Diggory...

Mas Oliver no pudo continuar de descargar su enojo e indignación, porque Angelina, Alicia y Katie soltaron unas risas poco discretas. Los muchachos las miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó frunciendo la frente.

- Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Angelina.

Oliver lanzó un suspiro al aire y los gemelos se movieron nerviosos, sobretodo Fred que ante el comentario de "_su_" Angie había desarrollado un prematuro odio hacia Diggory, _"descerebrado"_ pensó con amargura.

- ¡Y tan fuerte! - suspiró Katie. Oliver la miró con indignación y con una ira repentina que no supo reconocer. ¡Lo que le faltaba!, Katie fijándose en el enemigo... ¿y qué tenía Diggory?, já, ya iba a ver ella qué tan fuerte era el Hufflepuff cuando lo vencieran el sábado.

Para Katie no fue indiferente la mirada que le lanzó Oliver, una mirada llena de ira y de ¿celos?, no, no, no, claro que no, ¿Oliver celoso de Diggory por los comentarios de sus cazadoras? Absolutamente imposible... aunque quizás... sí, tenía que demostrarle que Cedric era un excelente capitán, podía apostar su cabeza a que conocía claramente a las muchachas de su equipo y que las trataba con comprensión, no como Wood claro está.

- Sí Wood - respondió ante la mirada cuestionadora del capitán - Cedric Diggory - pronunció suspirando- tan fuerte, tan callado, tan gentil - dijo recalcando sus virtudes (aunque tenía que reconocer que prácticamente no conocía al chico).

- Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras - dijo Fred con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, sosteniendo una actitud sobreprotectora que nunca antes se le había visto, era raro ver al gemelo sin una expresión juguetona en el rostro.

- ¿Celoso Fred? - inquirió Angelina.

- Oh, me encantaría ser un retardado montado en escoba, con el cabello teñido y lanzando besos a mis fans - irononizó Fred aún molesto, más todavía con la última pregunta de Johnson (porque no la había perdonado aún para que la volviese a considerar "Angie").

- Tú le lanzas besos a tus fans, Fred - apuntó George divertido con la reacción de su hermano, de sobra sabía que iba detrás de Angelina prácticamente desde que la conocía.

- Gracias _Hermano_ - comentó sarcástico y sacándole la lengua a su gemelo, el resto del equipo no pudo evitar reír de su actitud infantil, claro que Oliver aún no se calmaba y parecía absorto en sus conjeturas (y en las palabras y expresiones de Bell frente a Diggory).

- Bueno, el punto es que los de Hufflepuff son pan comido - recapituló Fred acentuando las últimas palabras y mirando a las chicas - la última vez que jugamos con ellos Harry atrapó la snitch a los cinco minutos.

- ¡Jugábamos en condiciones distintas! - exclamó Oliver moviendo los brazos - Diggory ha... ha ... bien, ha mejorado mucho al equipo - comentó enfadado consigo mismo por tener que admitir que Diggory era bastante bueno- Claro que ingresaron mejores jugadores, no tiene todo el mérito. Es un buen buscador, o quizás sólo con suerte - intentó decir quitándole importancia, fijando sin entender porqué los ojos en Bell que lo miraba inquisitivamente - ¡El punto es que no hay que confiarnos!, ¡Hay que ganar! - concluyó contrariado, podía jurar que hace diez minutos atrás Cedric le agradaba.

- ¡Tranquilízate Oliver!, Nos tomaremos a Hufflepuff en serio - afirmó Alicia mirado comprensivamente a su capitán.

- Oh sí, muy en serio - acotó George sarcásticamente.

oOo **Gry vs Huff** oOo

_**6 de Octubre**_

Como se había predicho, el tiempo estaba espantoso el día del partido. El viento se convirtió prácticamente en un huracán y la lluvia caía a tropeles. A eso había que agregarle que el cielo estaba tan herméticamente cerrado por las densas nubes negras que, a pesar de ser de día, estaba tan oscuro que hacían falta luces extra para poder ver alrededor.

Los siete chicos estaban en el camarín esperando por la acostumbrada arenga de su capitán. Habían desayunado poco (excepto los gemelos que por naturaleza no podían estar nerviosos y que comieron aún más que en un día normal... para coger fuerzas obviamente) y estaban nerviosos por el clima, el viento les daría menos movilidad y las lluvia no ayudaba nada.

Oliver se paseaba frente a ellos ya enfundado en su uniforme escarlata, se había detenido varias veces para comenzar a hablar, pero se callaba antes que cualquier palabra saliese de su boca, luego hacía sonar sus nudillos y continuaba su paseo.

- ¡Quieres dejar de moverte y hablar de una buena vez! - lo retó Katie con los nervios de punta por el partido, además no le ayudaba nada la actitud de Oliver, que parecía más bien un sepulturero que un capitán.

Oliver sólo la miró, observó fijo sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como el césped de la cancha de Quidditch. Tragó saliva sin comprender qué le sucedía, emitió un extraño ruido algo gutural, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo siguieran.

El espectáculo era peor de lo que el equipo pensaba. El viento era tan fuerte que apenas los dejaba montarse en la escoba, ni hablar de maniobrar para realizar las jugadas, además, la lluvia había hecho resbalosas las escobas y tenían poca visibilidad.

Madame Hooch llevó el silbato a sus labios y dio comienzo al partido dejando las pelotas en libertad. El resto fue demasiado confuso, en apenas tres minutos el equipo entero estaba mojado hasta los huesos y el viento los movía de un lado a otro, a eso había que sumarle la total falta de visibilidad debido a que las gotas de agua se filtraban en sus ojos y los relámpagos los enceguecían momentáneamente. Oliver tuvo que pedir un breve receso porque Harry no veía absolutamente nada, gracias a Hermione Granger y un efectivo hechizo el juego pudo continuar. Katie, que era la más liviana del equipo junto a Harry tuvo serios problemas y varias veces resbaló, aunque eso no le impidió hacer jugadas magníficas junto al resto de las cazadoras y meter varios goles que pronto dieron una ventaja a los leones.

- Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle y se dirige a los postes de Gryffindor - narraba Lee Jordan que se escuchaba lejano debido a la fiereza del viento y a los fuertes truenos. - ...pero Katie Bell, se acerca a cubrir a Callahan y le quita la quaffle cuando el cazador estaba apunto de convertir, ¡qué chica señores!, ¡qué chica!.

- ¡Jordan! - lo reprimió McGonagall - no es el momento para coquetear.

- ¡Alto! - advirtió el comentarista- una bludger va directo hacia Bell, quien al parecer no es conciente de la situación - relató Lee asustado por los parlantes. Ninguno de los gemelos había visto tampoco la bludger que le habían arrojado a la rubia, porque ambos estaban teniendo problemas con uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff.

- ¡¡Katie!! - gritó Oliver descontrolado, si Katie no se daba cuenta a tiempo esa bludger la impactaría directo en la cabeza haciéndola caer.

Katie no escuchaba nada, ni la narración de Lee, ni las instrucciones de sus compañeros o las de Oliver, la lluvia la tenía completamente cegada e intentaba hacer todo lo posible por hacerse de la quaffle y ganar. No se dio cuenta de que una bludger se dirigía directo hacia ella hasta que vio que Oliver, en una inesperada e inusual jugada se alejaba de los postes para dirigirse con velocidad hacia ella.

- "_Pero ¿qué demo...?" _- susurró al ver dirigirse a Oliver a toda velocidad, y allí la vio, una pelota negra estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Soltó la quaffle en un movimiento reflejo y se agachó. La pelota le pasó zumbándole por el oído.

- ¡¡No!! - chilló Lee Jordan - ¡Wood ha abandonado los postes y Callahan aprovechando que Katie ha soltado la quaffle ha convertido para Ravenclaw! - narró el moreno.

Oliver se paró en seco a pocos metros de Katie... pero a varios metros de distancia de donde realmente debería haber estado: los postes de los cuales era guardián. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¡jamás se había alejado de esos postes! ¿y ahora? ¿los dejaba porque una bludger podía atacar a una de sus cazadoras?, sabía que Bell era perfectamente competente como para esquivar la bola por sí misma, pero ¡no pudo evitarlo!, por primera vez pudo más su emoción que su razón y era por Katie que abandonaba su puesto de guardián ¿qué rayos estaba pensando...? o más peligroso aún, ¿...qué rayos estaba sintiendo?.

Katie miró fijo a Oliver, por primera vez sintió la protección del que por años había sido su capitán, sintió un revoltijo en su estómago y por primera vez quiso sonreír, buscó la mirada oscura de Oliver, pero sus ojos estaban desviados, aún estaba demasiado impactado como para asumir la situación, ¿pero qué cresta había hecho?, ¡¿cómo mierda dejó que su emoción lo hiciera salirse de los postes en un estado tan crítico?!, ¿por qué había sentido la necesidad de "salvar" a Katie?. ¡Era absurdo, completamente absurdo!, más allá de la lógica. ¡Demonios! Estaba jugándose su última oportunidad ¿y así era cómo la desperdiciaba?. Miró a cada uno de los chicos que seguramente lo estarían viendo con decepción, se fijó en la expresión atónita de los gemelos y del resto de las chicas, luego buscó con la vista a Harry, quien se encontraba absorto en un punto indefinido de las gradas, luego buscó a Diggory, y allí la vio...

- Harry, detrás de ti - gritó Oliver angustiado. Harry se dio la vuelta y aterrado vio como Cedric Diggory atravezaba el campo a toda velocidad.

Y después de eso, todo fue aún más confuso que lo anterior. Un par figuras negras y encapuchadas salieron de la nada enegreciendo todo a su alrededor, haciéndoles sentir a todos más frío aún del que podían sentir, quitando todo rastro de alegría.

Y de pronto Harry cayó. Inesperadamente comenzó a caer desde lo alto de su escoba y sólo segundos más tarde Cedric Diggory cogía la snitch y la alzaba en su mano derecha. Oliver sintió como toda la alegría que había podido sentir se desvanecía de la nada.

Todos aterrados se reunieron alrededor de Harry, estaba pálido, inconsciente y sudoroso, Dumbledore despachó a la multitud, Oliver se cercioró de que Harry estuviese vivo y aparentemente sin heridas o fracturas, el resto del equipo no entendía absolutamente nada del curso de los acontecimientos.

- Chicos, vayan ustedes con él y asegúrense que esté a salvo, yo... yo me quedo en las duchas - dijo más pálido que Harry. Merlín, habían perdido, habían perdido el partido que "era seguro", habían perdido contra Hufflepuff, contra Diggory... estaba frito, cagado, absolutamente perdido...

Todos estaban asustados, sin entender nada y además con la frustración de haber perdido un partido.

- Vayan ustedes, yo trato evitar que Wood se ahogue en las duchas - susurró Katie intentando bromear para subirles a todos el ánimo frente a la extraña situación.

- Oliver... - susurró en la puerta de las duchas, el agua simplemente se escuchaba caer - Oliver - repitió Katie tocando varias veces con sus nudillos las puertas, pero nadie respondió._ Merlín ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?, debería respetar no sé... su dolor, pero ¡es sólo un partido!, ¡aún podemos ganar!, hay que agradecer que Harry no está... muerto. _

- ¡Oliver! - gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta vez el muchacho sí la escuchase. Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, ¿qué hacía ahí?. Bien, sí sabía lo que hacía ahí, quería saber porqué él había abandonado los postes, quería saber porqué había intentado "salvarla" de una bludger abandonando el puesto que juraba nunca abandonar. La incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca, ¿qué hacía en estos casos?, ¿con un "gracias" bastaría?.

- ¿¡Qué quieres Bell!? - chilló el capitán abriendo la puerta de las duchas, llevando una toalla amarrada al cinto, cuando le fue absolutamente imposible seguir ignorando las llamadas de Katie, ¿por qué ella de entre todo el equipo había tenido que ser la que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta?, ¿acaso quería restregarle su fracaso?.

Katie enmudeció al verlo y al ver su expresión, tenía los ojos hinchados y hasta podría haber jurado que estaba llorando, era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo veía absolutamente vulnerable.

- Oliver yo quería ... - pero no pudo seguir, porque el chico la interrumpió.

- Aún podemos ganar, si Ravenclaw vence a Hufflepuff y luego nosotros vencemos a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin...

- Oliver eso no importa ahora, no es el momento - lo detuvo Katie intentando ser comprensiva, aunque no entendía la reacción de Wood.

- ¿Que no importa? , ¿¡Que no importa!? Entonces ¿¡qué es lo que importa!? - preguntó el capitán enfureciéndose de la nada, no entendía por qué habían mandado específicamente a Katie, además, todavía era demasiado confuso el haber abandonado los postes, "_Merlín, esto es mortificante_".

- ¡Importa Harry!, ¡¡importa que todos estamos asustados!! , parece que estuvieras más preocupado por haber perdido el partido que por Harry - enfrentó Katie, ¿quién la mandaba a razonar con ese energúmeno?, con ese obsesivo, con ese desconsiderado, ¿quién la mandaba a agradecerle?, ¡Merlín! Quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su propio gesto. - A veces me pregunto si realmente te preocupas por nosotros o si tan sólo te somos útiles porque somos tus jugadores.

- Katie, sí son importantes para mi, ante todo somos un equipo, sin uno, los otros no pueden ganar - lanzó Oliver importunado.

- Tú lo has dicho ... gracias por excluir todo sentimiento de por medio. A veces me pregunto si tienes corazón, o si en su lugar hay una _quaffle_ que lo reemplaza - soltó amargadamente Katie, nunca... nunca... nunca había querido ahorcar tanto a Oliver como en este momento. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Oliver intentó contener su ira acumulada, ¿no era suficiente el partido?, ¿tenía que haber venido ahora Katie para hacer todo más confuso para él?. Cerró la puerta de las duchas con impotencia y fuerzas desmedidas. ¿Por qué rayos las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas?, Al lado de Katie, un partido en contra del equipo oficial de Inglaterra hubiese sonado fácil.

* * *

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra de mis locuras :) _

_Al fin pude darme un tiempo para escribir esta historia que tenía en carpeta hace ya un tiempo, y antes que todo, debo decir que está total, absoluta y completamente dedicada a mi amiga __**Embercita**__ porque últimamente desarrolló una Oliveritis-crónica. _

_Es un __regalo de cumpleaños __que espero tener listo para cuando llegue esa fecha y espero que esté a la altura de sus requerimientos (igual la muy desgraciada no va a estar, y cuando llegue - si es que llega- no nos va a mirar ni por encima del hombro la muy VIP). _

_NUNCA he trabajado con otra pareja que no sea Dramione (bueno, tengo un Parvaty/Goyle, pero eso no cuenta ¿ok?), tampoco me he leído muchos fics de esta pareja... así que es todo un reto personal, denle un oportunidad ¿si?. _

_Ahh, una cosa, no creo que lo hayan notado, pero de hecho incluí las conversaciones que tuvo el equipo en el libro y la descripción del partido (cap 9 PA por si lo quieren chequear), no sé si sea considerado como plagio incluir las conversaciones descritas por Rowling, ¿o sí? Bueno, al menos ya lo sabéis y me declaro absolutamente culpable por ello. Este fic tratará de ser fiel al libro y seguramente incluiré otras conversaciones y descripciones más. Además por eso este capítulo quedó inusitadamente largo._

_Si quieren subirme el ánimo les pido de regalo __**un review**__, ya saben: __**porque un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**__ (y es uno que actualiza antes), y un fanfic feliz es una Emma feliz y bueno, eso es un mundo mejor (créanme que NO me quieren ver ni histérica, ni enojada, ni triste -ebria menos- Embercita ya se las ha tenido que ver conmigo en mis __peores__ momentos xD)._

_**Baci!!, ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo!**_

_**Emma. **_


	2. Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff

_**T R O F E O**_

**Cap II: Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff**

Los ánimos se habían calmado bastante desde los últimos acontecimientos del partido contra Hufflepuff, sin embargo habían varias cosas que aún perturbaban seriamente al equipo: La Nimbus 2000 de Harry había sido totalmente destruida por el sauce boxeador y por el momento entrenaba con un lenta estrella fugaz, a eso había que agregarle que todas las prácticas debían ser monitoreadas por un profesor, lo cual hacía aún más difícil coordinar los entrenamientos.

Oliver andaba ido, decaído, confundido, abatido (y según Fred un sinnúmero más de "idos"). Estaba perturbadoramente silencioso, como absorto en sus propios pensamientos; el equipo pensaba que sólo estaba alterado por la derrota ante Hufflepuff, pero Oliver sabía que había algo más... y por primera vez en su vida tenía que ver con una chica, y no con cualquier chica, sino con Bell, con Katie Bell. Aún no entendía sus reacciones frente a su cazadora, ¡haber abandonado los postes por Merlín!, ¡jamás llegaría lejos si andaba abandonando los postes por cualquier nimiedad!... bueno no es que Katie fuera una nimiedad, pero ¡es que no entendía nada de nada! Y eso era casi (recálquese el casi) tan frustrante como haber perdido contra Hufflepuff.

Las peleas Bell versus Wood habían amainado y el equipo no terminaba de entender porqué de un campo de guerra habían desembocado en una indiferencia sin una causa aparente. Todo eso bajaba considerablemente los ánimos del equipo... al menos Fred y George seguían manteniendo la moral alta.

Luego de una práctica especialmente infructuosa, Oliver les indicó a todos que se retiraran, que él seguiría practicando unos minutos solo. El resto del equipo se sintió bastante aliviado considerando que hacía un frío extraordinario.

Katie suspiró y se sentó en las gradas observando el vuelo distante de su capitán. Estaba enojada aún con Oliver por ser tan, tan, ¡tan cabezotas!, por ser tan obsesionado, tan insensible, tan desconsiderado, tan, tan: ¡Wood!. Y luego recordó que aún no había podido agradecerle su extraño gesto en el partido de Octubre y volvió a suspirar. ¡Qué frustrante era pensar en ese hombre!, era tan extraño... por una parte lo admiraba; sí, admiraba su dedicación y entrega al Quiddicth, por otra parte odiaba su obsesión, por otra lo encontraba un despistado total, pero tampoco podía negar que era inteligente, por otra parte podía llegar a ser atento, pero por otra... La rubia sacudió su cabeza con fuerzas, ¡qué contradicción!, podría encontrar mil y una "partes" pero éstas no completarían el puzzle que era Oliver.

Extrañaba sus peleas. Extrañaba tener que buscar mil y un "peros" para contradecir a Wood, era todo un desafío mental, ¡Alto!, ¿extrañaba a Wood?, no, claro que no, pfff ¡por merlín! ¿Cómo iba a extrañar las discusiones?, eso era más estúpido que querer tarea extra de Snape.

Y volvió a suspirar. Morgana, parecía una niña boba y enamorada, ¿¡qué le estaba sucediendo!?.

- ¿Estás pensando que es su último año verdad? - preguntó comprensivamente Alicia, sentándose a su lado. Katie se sobresaltó ¿de dónde había salido? O... ¿quizás había estado sentada allí hace un rato?. Observó los ojos oscuros de Alicia, del equipo era lejos la que siempre adoptaba el rol de madre...y sonrió, era divertido ver cómo el equipo realmente se había transformado en una pequeña familia.

- Gracias a Merlín es su último año, si sigue así no lo voy a poder soportar ni siquiera éste - suspiró Katie mientras un mechón de su cabello rubio oscuro caía cubriendo su mirada.

- No, no, no Katie, esta es una de las pruebas, ¿qué harás cuando realmente estén de novios? - interrumpió Fred, apareciéndose en las gradas prácticamente de la nada. _¡Alto!, el Hogwarts no se puede aparecer, ¡que demo...!_

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Katie, ¿de dónde había salido?, y ¿quién lo había invitado a la conversación? Alto, y _¿de novios?, Fred definitivamente se había fumado algo. _

- No lo trates de negar Katie, sabemos que no quieres que Wood se vaya - comentó George sentándose a su lado, como si fuese una conclusión más evidente que decir que el pasto es verde.

- Pero yo no... - intentó negar Katie preguntándose de dónde se había materializado el otro gemelo Weasley que ahora se sentaba a su lado.

- Sí, sabemos que te gusta desde que entraste al equipo - comentó Angelina saliendo de la nada. _¡¡Traición!! ¿ella también...? y diablos, ¿era acaso un complot?. _

- Oh no, yo no... - _¿que le gustaba Oliver?, _¡Jamás!, ¡nunca!, ¡ni en sus sueños!, ¡prefería estar de novia de un gusarajo!, de seguro tendría más sensibilidad que Oliver, bueno... quizás no tendría su sonrisa, ni su cabello suave, ni tampoco esos ojos que brillaban cuando montaba una escoba... bien, admitía (Merlín, no podía creer que lo estuviese admitiendo) que Oliver era guapo, pero de ahí a gustarle, ¡jamás!... es decir, pensaba un poco en él, sólo unas dos o tres horas en el día... y quizás también unas tres horas en la noche, pero eso no significaba que Oliver, el cabezotas maníaco de Oliver Wood le gustara, _¿verdad?_.

- No trates de negarlo - apuntó George.

- ¡Pe... - Mas Katie no pudo seguir, porque en ese momento George, que estaba sentado a su lado, le tapó la boca prohibiéndole pronunciar una sola palabra más.

- Te comprendemos - la animó Alicia dándole unos golpecitos en su espalda, _¿¡qué significaba eso!?_, uno daba golpecitos en la espalda cuando se compadecía del otro, o cuando quería darle ánimos,_ no cuando te gustaba una persona_. O sea... _no es que ella le gustara Oliver, _y ¡no es que lo estuviera admitiendo!_, ¡¡jamás!!, ¡demonios!, _en verdad no necesitaba _admitir_ algo, porque _"ese algo"_ jamás fue verdad_, ¡a ella no le gustaba Oliver Wood!. _

- En verdad no - negó Fred ante el comentario de Alicia- no comprendemos como te puede gustar un tipo que respira Quidditch, come Quidditch, sueña Quidditch y que piensa las 25 horas del día en... - guardó un silencio mirando al resto de los chicos - lo han adivinado: _Quidditch._

- Fred el día tiene 24 horas - corrigió Alicia.

- No si se trata de Wood y del Quidditch, preciosa - rió Fred coqueto, Angelina le dio un codazo y no le dirigió más la vista.

- Pero en el fondo, fondo, fondo de su corazón sabemos que hay más Quidditch - reflexionó George con una falsa seriedad.

- No me gus... - intentó decir Katie con sus labios aún atrapados bajo la mano de George.

- Shhh Katie - la silenció Fred- ya está confirmado.

- No está...

- Gracias por admitir que amas a Oliver - concluyó solemnemente George - _¡auch!_, ¡¡me mordiste!! - chilló el pelirrojo cuando Katie en un acto de desesperación no encontró nada mejor que morder a su captor para poder hablar de una buena vez, porque que quedara claro que a ella: ¡¡no le gustaba Oliver Wood!!.

- Chicos, se han pasado, yo jamás...

- Sí, sabemos que jamás nos lo podrás agradecer lo suficiente, si vives soñando con él - completó Fred.

- Yo no...

- No lo niegues, las chicas te delataron - volvió a completar George. _¡¡Traición!!_, además, ella _no_ soñaba con Oliver, sólo lo veía de vez en cuando en sueños (unas cuatro o cinco veces a la semana).

- Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos - afirmaron los gemelos al unísono con una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Ah no!, ¡Eso sí que no! - _¿ayuda de los gemelos? _Jamás, eso era firmar su sentencia de muerte, además, ella _no_ necesitaba que nadie la ayudara con Oliver porque a ella _no_ le gustaba Oliver,_ ¿verdad?_.

- Gracias por confiar en nosotros Kat, sabemos que te has desahogado enormemente - comentó solemnemente Fred.

- Chicos, ¡basta de completar mis frases!, puedo hablar por mi misma por si no se habían dado cuenta.

- Puedes hablar por ti misma, pero no eres muy buena en darte cuenta de lo evidente - apuntó Fred.

- Adiós Katie, te dejamos para que pienses en Oliver - se despidió aceleradamente George temiendo de la cara que había puesto la rubia, Fred lo siguió antes de que Katie se transformara.

- ¿De verdad creen que me gusta Oliver? - preguntó Katie ya rendida cuando se había quedado sola con Angelina y Alicia.

- Es una certeza - completaron las chicas con un suspiro. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo le dieron una última mirada y se retiraron de las gradas dejando a Katie sola aún observando la solitaria práctica de su capitán.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - se preguntó a sí misma - ¡ahhhh, demonios, no me puede gustar Oliver Wood! - gritó desesperadamente.

- ¿Me hablaste Bell? - preguntó Oliver montado en su escoba acercándose a las gradas, creyendo escuchar su nombre.

- No, nada - respondió Katie nerviosa por haber llamado su atención. Se sentía como una de esas niñitas estúpidas de los cursos inferiores que iban a observar a Oliver a las prácticas algunos días de primavera, ¿qué diablos hacía observando a Wood?, porque era claro, _más que claro_, más claro que el agua que a ella no le gustaba Oliver Wood. Es decir, pensar en él, soñar con él, disfrutar peleando con él, _no_ es síntoma de estar enamorada, ¿verdad?.

¡¡No!!, Merlín, Morgana, Odín, Freyja, Júpiter, ¡¡todos los dioses!!, a ella _no_ le podía gustar Oliver Wood. Y sólo en el remoto e hipotético, mínimo, minúsculo, milimétrico caso en que le gustara, era definitivo: _se lo tenía que sacar de la cabeza_.

**oOo Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff oOo**

**27 de noviembre**

Para el partido de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff el clima era muy distinto al del partido anterior, hacía un frío colosal, pero al menos la visibilidad era buena y no tenían en gran problema del viento o de la lluvia. El equipo de Gryffindor se había reunido en pleno para mirar el partido juntos y, según Oliver, observar las fortalezas y debilidades de cada equipo. Además, para que la copa aún fuera posible era imperioso que Ravenclaw le diera una paliza a los Hufflepuff y el equipo estaba ahí para hacerle barra a las ágilas (aunque eso les hiriera el orgullo en lo profundo de su corazón de leones).

Davies y Diggory se dieron la mano y Madame Hooch dio por iniciado el partido soltando la snitch, las bludgers y la quaffle.

- ...Y Randolph Burrow toma inmediatamente la quaffle y se dirige a los postes a toda velocidad, pasa a Carpenter y ¡anota! - narró Jordan Lee desde lo alto.

- ¡¡Amo a ese chico!! - chilló animosamente Fred, necesitaban esa victoria y estaban quizás más expectantes que los Ravenclaw mismos. - ¿Qué? - preguntó ofendido el pelirrojo cuando todos lo miraron extrañados- ¿No es encantador? -preguntó moviendo sus pestañas- Angie, no te preocupes, sigues viéndote más atractiva que él - continuó animoso sacando risas relajadas del resto del equipo.

Katie se fijó en Randolph. Era un chico atractivo, de su mismo curso con el cual compartía varias asignaturas. Si mal no lo recordaba le había pedido un par de cursos atrás que la acompañara a Hogsmeade, pero ella se había negado obstinadamente, ¿por qué lo habría hecho?, ahora que lo veía era un chico encantador, además era inteligente, era atractivo (hasta Fred había declarado su amor por él)... _Randolph Burrow_... interesante.

Jordan Lee seguía narrando el partido, afortunadamente Ravenclaw le estaba dando una paliza a Hufflepuff y la mayoría de los goles habían sido convertidos por Randolph. Katie fijó varias veces su mirada en Oliver, pero no había caso, el chico parecía totalmente absorto en el juego.

- ... y la nueva buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, atrapa la snitch antes que Cedric Diggory dándole la victoria a su equipo, ¡sobre 200 puntos de diferencia!, bien hecho Ravenclaw - concluyó Lee dando por finalizados sus comentarios.

- ¡¡Sí!! - gritaron todos al unísono festejando.

- Si ahora Slytherin gana a Hufflepuff y nosotros a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin, la copa es nuestra - animó Harry visiblemente feliz, aún se sentía culpable por haber perdido el partido anterior.

- Ya casi la veo - bromeó George haciendo morisquetas con su cara y sus ojos brillar.

- Chicos, chicos... todo depende de los puntos, debemos ganarle por mucho a Ravenclaw y por mucho a Slytherin. - los calmó Oliver quien al parecer no estaba del todo feliz, después de todo, Ravenclaw era un excelente equipo y contra él era el próximo partido.

- Pero lo haremos - afirmó Fred - es tan fácil como decir que a Katie le gusta...

Todo el equipo contuvo la respiración, Katie se puso pálida y Oliver no entendió nada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Fred indiferente- iba a decir que era tan fácil como decir que a Katie le gustan las meigas fritas, ¿qué creían?.

**oOo Rav vs Huff oOo**

Se había anunciado la primera ida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre. Todos habían reaccionado felices, las pascuas se acercaban y era una excelente fecha para divertirse y aprovechar de comprar regalos.

El día que se supo la noticia, todo el mundo pululaba por la sala común rebosantes de planes, sobretodo los de tercero, ya que era su primera oportunidad. Oliver estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con una pizarra mágica, ideando tácticas para el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, había observado todas sus fortalezas y debilidades como había dicho (aunque fue el único que efectivamente las analizó). No estaba entusiasmado con la salida, era su último curso y había ido cientos de veces, le apetecía mucho más quedarse en la cómoda y cálida sala común.

De repente una risa llamó su atención, una risa que conocía bastante bien: Katie Bell. La chica estaba con sus compañeros de quinto año, seguramente comenzando a idear planes para la próxima salida.

- Oliver - lo saludó alegre - ¿vas a Hogsmeade? - preguntó aún entre risas. Katie junto a sus compañeros era distinta, no era la chica que se veía en las prácticas o en los partidos, siempre tan concentrada, competitiva, fuerte... no, en los pasillos de Hogwarts y en la sala común era simplemente Katie, una chica decidida, pero mucho más dulce que con el uniforme escarlata puesto, _simplemente encantadora_, _simplemente Katie_. Oliver no entendía porqué nunca la veía, ella sin duda llamaba la atención con su larga cabellera rubia y lisa, suelta, no amarrada en coleta como en los partidos... y esos ojos verdes, sólo ese verde era más confortable que el de la cancha de Quidditch (claro que eso él no lo iba a admitir, aún).

- No, creo que me quedaré en el castillo - soltó mirando fijo a la chica a los ojos, podría haber jurado que su corazón dio un brinco, pero se excusó pensando que quizás le emocionaba algo relacionado con Quidditch- Nos podríamos quedar inventando jugadas - sugirió el chico y de pronto la idea de quedarse en la confortable sala común de Quidditch junto a Katie no sonó tan mala.

- No Oliver, yo voy a Hogsmeade. Tengo una cita - soltó con mucha rapidez Katie, roja hasta la punta de los pies, ¡diablos! Ni que la cita fuera con Oliver...

- ¿Una cita? - preguntó extrañado el moreno... de seguro había escuchado mal.

- Sí - afirmó Katie algo cohibida, al ver la expresión atónita de Oliver continuó- ¿muy difícil de creer que tenga vida más allá del Quidditch? - tentó infundiéndose valor.

- Pero... pero tú no tienes citas - comentó Oliver nervioso. ¡Katie con citas en Hogsmeade!, no podía ser, ¿quién sería el desgraciado? ejem, es decir, el afortunado. Diablos, ¿acaso sería Diggory?.

- ¿Perdón?.

- Es decir, jamás te he visto teniendo una cita con nadie - recordó Oliver aliviado... quizás sería una amiga, o un amigo... ¿no podía ser un novio verdad?, bueno y si era así ¡¿qué le importaba a él?! Eso era la vida privada de Katie ¿verdad?.

- ¿Pendiente de mis amores Wood? - preguntó irónicamente Katie.

- No - negó rotundamente Oliver - ¿por qué?, ¿los has tenido? - cuestionó poniéndose nervioso por la respuesta, haciendo crujir sus nudillos, ¡Merlín!, ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?.

- Olvídalo - bufó Katie dirigiéndose a su habitación, ¿quién la mandaba a decirle a Wood que iba a tener una cita?, en primer lugar, ¿por qué lo habría hecho?, si hubiese mantenido su bocota cerrada, esa conversación no hubiese ocurrido, pero necesitaba decírselo, encarárselo, "_¿lo quieres poner celoso?_" comentó esa idiota conciencia interior, "_¡Claro que no!_" se respondió a sí misma. _¡Morgana!_ Tenía que detener esas conversaciones internas, se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

- ¡Pero tú juegas Quidditch! - exclamó Oliver deteniendo a Katie en un intento desesperado que no entendía.

- No porque lo haga significa que no sea una chica - gritó Katie enfadada, ¿qué estaba insinuando Oliver?, ¡al diablo con su sensibilidad!, seguía siendo el mismo capullo de siempre.

Oliver desencajó la mandíbula. ¡Claro que sabía que Katie era una chica!, una chica fuerte, valiente y bella (al pensar eso se sonrojó). ¿Y qué le decía ahora?, una vez más mantenía el silencio, ¡que torpe era en estas situaciones!.

- ¿No me vas a decir que recién te diste cuenta que soy una chica, que pude usar faldas, pintarse las uñas y tener citas en el salón de té de _madame pudipié_? - cuestionó Katie enfadada, ¡quien la mandaba a entenderse con Wood!, ¡los chicos estaban absolutamente locos si creían que ella podía enamorarse de un ser con menos tacto que un escorbuto de cola explosiva! Y, ¡qué le importaba a ella que él fuese insensible!.

El muchacho bajó los ojos, él no era quien para cuestionar a Bell, Katie tenía su propia vida y él... él no podía impedir que ella fuese feliz.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! - exclamó amargadamente Katie malentendiendo una vez más los acostumbrados silencios de Oliver - Felicitaciones Wood, ¡cien puntos por descubrir en séptimo año que tu cazadora es una chica!.

- No quise decir eso - aseguró Oliver deteniéndola de la muñeca.

- Mejor no sigas - susurró ella sacando la mano con brusquedad- ya metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

Y con esas últimas palabras Katie desapareció por los cuartos de las chicas. Oliver apretó los puños, visiblemente enojado. Quienquiera que tuviese cita con su cazadora, se las tendría que ver primero con el capitán.

* * *

Uuy, ¿qué hbrá queido decir Oliver con esa fase final? o ¿Katie finalmente habrá acaeptado lo que para los gemelos era "tan evidente"?.

_Seamos Honestas... esta historia me está costando la vida. No soy buena para el humor, pero ¡¡les pido de favor que me aguanten!!; ya lo dije, es un regalo y estoy intentando dar lo mejor de mi (Más te vale que lo aprecies Embercita ahh!!). _

_A ver si me animas con un __**review**__, ¿puedes dedicarme 15 segundos de tu vida?. Se aceptan bludgers por la cabeza... y en el caso de que ustedes hayan dido golpeadas con una, bien, pueden lanzarme un beso al estilo Fred.  
_

_Besos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _

* * *

**Tengo que gradecer montones montones a: Fiona Garay** (muchas gacias Fiona!!, siempre apoyándome en todos mis fics, te mereces tú un profeo bella! a porpósito, vi las preciosas remeras que hiciste para las chicas PPC, te felicito!!) **Kailey Hamilton** (muchas gracias por tu review Kailey, trataré de corregir los errores en lo sucesivo, y los paréntesis,...bueno, de hecho es un estilo de escritura utilizado en la literatura moderna y que por primera vez quise probar, así que el exceso de paréntesis es debilebrado, espero no te moleste demasiado :S ... y gracias por darte cuenta de que sigo el hilo del libro, traté de ser lo más fiel posible a él. Besos, nos vemos!),** Ly-Draco** (jajja sip, los Dramiones son lo mío, pero quería intentar con esta pareja para variar un poco, espero que te vaya gustando!! mil gracias por tu apoyo "simplemente Ly" -que a propósito creo es un nombre muy dulce), **Embercita **(más te vale que te guste ahh amiga, ya sabes, lo de siempre, te quiero montones!! te dejo un rr en tu fic ahora ya now), **Abril **(que bueno verte otra vez bella! espero que hayas estado bien y con más ánimo, un beso galáctico para ti!), **Hermi88 **(Hermi, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!! espero te guste cómo se va desarrolando la historia y cuando tengas uno de la pareja, me avisas, poco a poco fui cayendo también por culpa de esos dos!), **:Dani:** (siempre apoyándome Dani, mil gracias!! espero que te guste cómo va desarrollándose el amor entre estos dos cabezotas, besotes y abrazotes para ti también! espero verte!!), **RociRadcliffe** (gracias por tu rr, espero que te guste este segundo cap también... bueno es mi primer intento con otra pareja, espero que valga la pena!).


	3. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin

**T R O F E O**

**Cap III: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

El clima se había estabilizado. Una hermosa capa blanca cubría los campos de Hogwarts e invitaba a los alumnos a ir a disfrutar de la nieve. Hacía frío, no se podía negar, pero las ganas de divertirse podían más. Ya se habían organizado distintas pequeñas guerras de nieve y "el equipo" de Gryffindor llevaba la delantera gracias a los gemelos Weasley.

Katie Bell estaba en una encarnizada batalla contra los gemelos y ahora huía de una venganza de Fred. Corría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que tropezó con algo, o más bien dicho: _con alguien._

- Randolph - saludó Katie cuando unos brazos fuertes detuvieron su caída.

- Mira a quien vine a atrapar: Katie Bell, te aseguro que eres más difícil de encontrar que una snitch - la chica se puso roja frente al comentario y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era Randolph Burrow, el cazador de Ravenclaw que el partido pasado le había dado la victoria a su equipo,_ el chico con el que mañana tenía una cita_.

- Katie, apenas si te he visto por los pasillos - alegó el cazador con una sonrisa grande. Era guapo, no se podía negar; su piel era color canela, sus ojos color caramelo y su cabello cobre, definitivamente: era un chico apetecible (y su considerable grupo de fans lo confirmaba).

La rubia simplemente sonrió, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que ella se estaba escondiendo, y era precisamente para no topárselo en los pasillos?, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido aceptar una cita? Ella no era de esas chicas, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

- Tú sabes - apuntó tratando de desentenderse- las prácticas extra de Quidditch me tienen muy ocupada - comentó intentando sonar inocente. _¡Morgana!_, era una chica muy decidida, pero cuando de hombres se trataba...

Comenzaron a caminar por los prados nevados cercanos a la cancha de Quidditch.

- Wood está algo obsesionado, ¿verdad? - preguntó divertido.

- No - negó Katie a la defensiva, ¿quién era él para meterse con su capitán?- es decir, es su último año y no ha ganado nunca la copa de Quidditch, es normal que esté bajo presión, por eso entrenamos tanto, y nos juntamos a planear jugadas, tenemos incluso una dieta especial, pero... pfff, ¿obsesión?.

- Por favor, tienen tres o cuatro prácticas semanales, los he visto entrenado prácticamente desde el amanecer hasta medianoche y ¿una dieta especial?, hasta Davies está más cuerdo - concluyó el Ravenclaw.

- Tienes razón, Oliver está obsesionado - admitió finalmente la cazadora. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo Wood puede concentrarse con cazadoras tan bonitas - comentó coquetamente Randolph, Katie no pudo evitar ponerse aún más colorada de lo que estaba, Merlín,_ ¡qué embarazoso!... _en todo caso,¿Wood desconcentrado por sus cazadoras? Jamás, él prácticamente no notaba que eran chicas, pensó con amargura recordando los últimos encuentros con su capitán.- Davies sólo admitió a Cho, es la única mujer y es realmente buena - confidenció el cazador- Harry las tendrá duro con ella, aunque con su escoba destruida por el sauce boxeador...

Y así se les pasó la tarde hablando de los nuevos modelos de escobas que Harry pudiera adquirir. Aunque hablaron la mayor parte del tiempo de Quidditch, de jugadas y de escobas, no fue el único tema de conversación. Así Katie se enteró que Randolph era mestizo, hijo de una muggle y de un mago. Su madre era doctora y su padre medimago, él quería seguir los pasos de ambos progenitores y ser un médico capacitado tanto para ejercer en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico. La tarde pasó rápida y Katie se divirtió como nunca con Rand , después de todo, la cita de mañana no sería del todo mala.

- ¿Sabes?, es agradable hablar contigo, no eres como el resto de las chicas Katie - confidenció Rand al dejarla cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, ya era de noche y el chico se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la entrada de su sala común (claro que Katie no aceptó, guardaba celosamente la entrada a la sala común de su casa y bueno, más que mal Randolph era un Ravenclaw).

- ¿Acaso tú tampoco crees que puedo ser una chica y a la vez ser jugadora de Quidditch? - preguntó Katie ansiosa por la respuesta.

- Oh, claro que no, tú eres realmente buena en Quidditch, tienes unos movimientos sorprendentes en la escoba, me cuesta mucho ganarte la quaffle - sinceró Randolph muy serio, Katie sonrió, _Rand no era como Oliver_, era confortante encontrar un chico que elogiara sus jugadas, sobretodo si él mismo era un excelente cazador, _¿por qué Oliver no podía ser un poquitito como Rand?_, ¡Alto! _¿¡qué hacía pensando en Oliver!? _ - Además, por si no lo recuerdas tenemos una cita mañana - recordó el Ravenclaw- ¿Tú crees que te habría invitado si no me hubiese dado cuenta que eres una chica? Y una chica muy linda, tanto arriba de la escoba como ahora - piropeó el cazador, haciendo que a Katie otra vez los colores se le subieran al rostro - Te encuentro mañana en el hall de entrada, ¿vale? - concluyó el chico dejándola en el punto que ella había indicado. Antes de que ella misma pudiera despedirse, él se acercó seguro, siempre mirándola a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - hasta mañana Katie.

**oOo Rav vs Sly oOo**

Oliver estaba sentado en su sillón acostumbrado, con su pizarra de técnicas apoyada en su regazo. Mas su mente no estaba precisamente en jugadas de Quidditch, _no_. Había salido a respirar algo de aire a los jardines de Hogwarts y allí fue cuando los vio.

Katie Bell, _su _cazadora, junto (muy junto para su pesar) a Randolph Burrow, cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw.

Burrow le caía bien; _hasta ahora_. Gracias a él, Ravenclaw había ganado y ahora Gryffindor tenía oportunidad, hasta hace dos segundos le tenía aprecio, pero de un momento a otro había desarrollado unas ganas enfermizas de ahorcar al cazador, ¡seguramente había anotado una y otra vez sólo por suerte!, además...¡_era un enano_!, _debilucho_, _hasta Filch tenía más pinta que Burrow_, ¿por qué Katie sonreía como una boba entonces?. Tuvo que controlarse, contó hasta diez y no resultó, contó hasta veinte y seguía con las mismas ganas de ir a ahorcar a Burrow, ¡Merlín!, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?.

- ¿Has decidido salir de tu caverna para disfrutar un poco de la vida Oliver? - preguntó irónico George acercándose a su capitán. El chico no respondió.

- Oliver, tienes que hacerte ver ¿te diste cuenta que estás rojo y estás que echas humo? - observó Fred extrañado.

- ¿Qué te sucede Oliver? ¿te sientes bien? - dijo Alicia preocupada llegando junto a los chicos en compañía de Angelina, Oliver estaba actuando realmente extraño.

- ¿¡Viste a Bell!? - comentó muy enojado señalando a la parejita.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse, Oliver se indignó aún más. ¡Era el enemigo!, Era Ravenclaw, iban a jugar contra él el próximo partido. ¡Y Katie sonreía!, eso era definitivamente lo que más le indignaba de la situación, su cazadora no veía que el capullo de Burrow sólo la estaba... _¡usando!, _pensaba con impotencia. El guardián apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

- Ah no, eso sí que no Wood - negó George tapándole el paso.

- Por si no te diste cuenta, Katie está lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir con quien salir - afirmó Alicia tapándole también el paso, a ellos dos se les incorporaron Angelina y Fred.

Y hasta allí llegó la situación. Viéndose impotente para actuar o para detener a Katie en su traición, se retiró una vez más a la sala común, allí esperaría a Bell y le cantaría un par de verdades. Esperó toda la tarde, _¿qué tanto podía conversar el feúcho?_, quizás estaba llorando por la suerte que había tenido en el partido anterior. Sea como sea, Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, el chico que comía Quidditch, respiraba Quidditch y soñaba Quidditch ahora sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza... y por primera vez no era Quidditch, por primera vez tenía nombre y apellido: Katie Bell.

Katie entró a la sala común con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Oliver no podía estar más fuera de sí, y lo peor de todo: ¡no entendía por qué!.

- Hola Wood - saludó Katie tranquila cuando el chico se le enfrentó.

- ¿Qué conversaban con Burrow? - preguntó el capitán serio y nervioso, toda su seguridad se había ido, todas las frases que había pensado se había disipado; ahora se sentía un completo idiota pidiéndole explicaciones a Katie... como las chicas habían dicho, ya era lo bastante grandecita como para elegir con quién salir y a quién ver.

Katie no entendía a Oliver Wood y eso era un hecho, pero nada la hubiese preparado para esa reacción. ¿Oliver pidiéndole explicaciones?, y ¿enfadado?, cualquiera que no conociera a Oliver y que no conociera su relación con ella hubiese dicho que eran celos... pero era Oliver y era ella, ¿no podían ser celos, cierto?.

- No es de tu incumbencia Wood, pero por si te interesa: él es mi cita de mañana - _¡ahí está Wood!, ¿qué dices ahora de que las jugadoras de quidditch no podían ser también chicas con citas?_. ¡Alto!, ¿por qué sentía que debía _sacarle celos_ a Oliver? no, no podía ser, sólo quería decírselo porque... porque... bien, ¡porque en el equipo tiene que haber confianza!, y parte de la confianza era restregarle en la cara a tu odioso y obsesionado capitán que mañana tenías cita con un chico guapo, inteligente y cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw, _¿verdad?_.

- Es todo una estrategia - chilló Oliver llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, ahora sí que estaba encolerizado y si alguien no lo detenía, iba a ahorcar a Burrow, ¿cita en Hogsmeade?, eso pasaba la raya - _¡te está usando!_ - terminó muy enfadado, rayos ¿porqué estaba enfadado?, ¡no entendía absolutamente nada!, ¿por qué se suponía que quería borrarle la sonrisa al _feúcho_ de Burrow?.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso - replicó Katie enfadada y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, dolida- ¿realmente crees que nadie se interesaría por mi? - preguntó bajando la voz.

- Bueno, no quise decir eso - respondió Oliver dándose cuanta de sus propias palabras. _¡Diablos!_ Obvio que los hombres podían interesarse por Katie: era muy bonita, era inteligente y divertida, era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch... no todos los días te cruzabas con alguien como Bell. Por supuesto que los chicos podían interesarse por ella, pero... _pero él no estaba preparado para que los chicos se interesaran por su cazadora_. Sí, eso _tenía _que ser, eran un equipo y obviamente él no quería que sus jugadores salieron heridos de una relación, es decir.._. tenía que ser eso_, _¿qué más podía significar ese revoltijo en el estómago?_.

- Lo pensaste Wood, eso es todo lo que me basta.- objetó Katie con un vacío enorme en su corazón, ¿por qué tenían que doler tanto las palabras de Oliver? - Para tu información, he recibido mil invitaciones a citas, pero no las he aceptado, y ¿sabes por qué?: _por ti_... - sinceró Katie sin medir sus palabras,_ ¡Mierda!_ ¿¡demasiada información!?, Oliver se sintió extrañamente aliviado y feliz - es decir... Claro, ¡por ti!, ¡por culpa de tu maldita obsesión con ganar este año!, prácticamente no he tenido vida - chilló Katie salvándose por un pelo, ¿qué rayos había dicho?, ¿¡cómo podía ser tan tonta, tan impulsiva!? , y ¿de dónde salió esa información?, es decir, claro que ella no salía con chicos porque estaba muy ocupada por culpa de Oliver, o sea, _no pensando _en él o _soñando _con él... no, era que... que ... bueno, ¡que estaba ocupada! Por las tareas, por el quidditch, por sus amigos, la vida de una adolescente de quince años no es simple, ¿sabían?.

- ¡Pero es del equipo rival!, jugarás contra él el próximo partido - rebatió Oliver en un intento _(desesperado)_ porque Katie desistiera de su cita.

- Sí, ¿y?.

- Es una estrategia, no vayas a revelarle nada, te prohíbo que...

- Me podrás mandar mientras esté subida en una escoba, pero con los pies puestos en la tierra, yo tomo mis propias decisiones, mañana iré con Rand al salón de _madame pudipié_ y nadie me lo va a impedir ¿te quedó claro Oliver Wood? - desafió Katie más segura que nunca, ¡ah no!, eso sí que no, ¡a ella nadie la venía a mandar!, ¡menos Wood!.

Katie desapareció por la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas y Oliver intentó calmarse una vez más. _"Esto no se queda así Katie Bell"_.

**oOo Rav vs Sly oOo**

Corría una apacible tarde en el salón de madame pudipié. Era la primera vez que Katie estaba allí y para ser honestos, prefería mil veces el bullicioso bar de "las tres escobas" y su cerveza de mantequilla: los vuelitos y los corazones no iban con ella. De todos modos estaba oficialmente conversando entretenida con Randolph... digo, oficialmente porque la verdadera persona en la que Katie Bell tenía puesta su cabeza no estaba frente a ella hablando; no, la persona en la que ella tenía puesta su cabeza en ese momento seguramente estaría en la sala común de Gryffindor con una pizarrita en las manos, ideando "apasionantes" tácticas de Quidditch para vencer a Ravenclaw en el próximo partido.

Randolph era agradable, no podía negarlo, reía fácil y se sentía absolutamente cómoda... pero Rand no le provocaba un vuelco en el estómago cuando lo veía, tampoco era un desafío mental como Oliver Wood. _Oliver Wood_ _¿qué hacía pensando una vez más en Oliver Wood si estaba en una cita con otro?_. La chica suspiró e hizo como si siquiera el hilo de la conversación con el cazador.

Por un momento imaginó a Oliver entrando en el salón de madame pudipié y se rió. ¿Oliver Wood en un salón decorado con corazones? Pfff, habría sido más fácil que decir que Oliver tenía una cita con la presidenta de su club de fans, una chica rubia y bastante descerebrada, con menos neuronas que centímetros de su falda, una tal "Feki" o "Fechi" o algo así, ¡qué tonteras pensaba!.

- ¿Clarissa Fecci? - preguntó Randolph cuando vio llegar a una rubia con la que había salido alguna vez, prendada al brazo de ...

- ¿Oliver? - exclamó fuerte y sorprendida Katie Bell, ¿no era todo una suposición increíblemente ilógica y estúpida?, ¿qué rayos hacía Oliver Wood en un salón adornado con corazones y tomado del brazo con la presidenta de su _club de fans_?.

- Katie, Randolph - saludó Oliver - _¡qué sorpresa!_, _no_ pensaba encontrarlos aquí.- exclamó en un desplante total de teatralidad que hubiese puesto orgullosos a los gemelos - ¿Esos puestos están vacíos, verdad?, ¿les importa? - preguntó sacando una de las sillas y sin esperar respuesta continuó - ¡oh! muchas gracias por invitarnos a sentarnos con ustedes - terminó sentándose en la misma mesa de Katie y Randolph.

Fue un momento muy incómodo. Katie aún se preguntaba en qué momento el mundo se había vulto loco sin avisarle, Oliver sonreía desquiciadamente y miraba a Randolph a los ojos, el Ravenclaw ponderaba las posibilidades de que el Quidditch le hubiese fundido el cerebro a Wood y la tonta de Clarissa simplemente se dedicaba a suspirar, sin entender cómo de un momento a otro Oliver Wood la había invitado al salón de madame pudipié, _¿estaba soñando?_.

- Y bien, ¿cómo va su preparación para el próximo partido Wood? - preguntó Rand intentando romper el absurdo silencio que se había impuesto desde que la otra pareja había llegado, ¡Merlín! ¡Llevaban casi diez minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra!. Wood borró su sonrisa maquiavélica y apretó la mandíbula. Katie observaba sus cambios de personalidad aterrada, era definitivo, no había duda alguna: _tenía que ser una mala pesadilla_, já, una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar en cualquier momento... en cualquier momento...

- No te voy a revelar mis tácticas - afirmó Oliver- no soy tan idiota como Bell - añadió mirando receloso a su sorprendida cazadora.

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó anonadada Katie. _Voy a despertar, voy a despertar... _

- Eso, ¿no ves cómo te utiliza? - preguntó Oliver dirigiéndose a una aterrada Katie Bell.

- Hey...cálmate Wood - intentó serenar Randolph. Clarissa seguía sonriendo y pestañeando como idiota.

- ¿Ya te sacó todas las jugadas, Bell? - cuestionó enojado Oliver- Te apuesto que ni siquiera te gusta y sólo la estás usando - amenazó Oliver apuntando a Randolph con furia.

- Wood te estás sobrepasando hombre.

- ¿Por qué no la tomas de la mano, por qué no la besas? ¡Ves!, todo es una táctica.

- ¡Basta! - Katie decidió que no estaba soñando, que a Oliver se le había fundido el cerebro y que si ella no hacía algo en ese preciso momento corría el riesgo de volverse tan loca como él. Entonces no encontró nada mejor que seguir las instrucciones de su querido capitán: tomó por los hombros a Randolph y cerrando los ojos juntó sus labios con los suyos, fueron escasos diez segundos, en que no sus labios no hicieron nada más que permanecer cerrados- ¿feliz Wood?.

- No, mira esto Bell - entonces Wood tomó a la desprevenida Clarissa y la besó, por largos segundos juntó sus labios a los de ella y la besó como Katie sólo había visto en las películas. Y allí fue cuando sucedió. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, es más, como si se hubiera pulverizado y convertido en cenizas, Oliver Wood estaba completamente loco... pero ella lo estaba aún más, porque hizo falta que él entrara en un café adornado con corazones y que besara a la chica más idiota de todas para que ella se diera cuenta de un hecho innegable: _estaba enamorada hasta el cuello de Oliver Wood. _

**oOo Ravenclaw versus Slytherin oOo**

**15 de enero**

El equipo de Gryffindor se había citado en las mismas gradas de siempre para observar juntos el partido, y esta vez era el turno de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Oliver, como siempre, llegó primero y uno a uno fueron apareciendo el resto de los jugadores, pero hubo una que no apareció.

- ¿Dónde está Bell? - preguntó molesto, pero a la vez dolido Oliver. No había tenido noticia de ella en todo el verano.

- Quieres decirle Katie, ¡por favor Oliver! - comentó Alicia

- Bueno, yo sólo digo que debería estar viendo a su noviecito jugar - apuntó Oliver. Divisó a Randolph que parecía opaco al jugar, no estaba demostrando sus magníficas jugadas como con Hufflepuff.

- Por si no lo sabías, Katie terminó relaciones con Randolph - aclaró Harry pendiente de los movimientos de la nueva buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, una chica que no conocía, pero que era bastante grácil y bonita.

- Oh - soltó Oliver. ¿Sólo_ "Oh"_?, hubiese gritado con todas sus fuerzas y hubiese hecho una fiesta allí mismo. Sonrió feliz, más feliz de lo que acostumbraba a sonreír cuando ganaba un partido, ¿¡qué rayos le estaba pasando!?, podría haber jurado que hace dos minutos atrás quería tirarse desde la torre más alta del colegio.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - advirtió Angelina.

- Por nada - respondió Oliver odiándose a sí mismo por no poder dejar de sonreír.

- ¿A sí?, y ese "nada" se relaciona con Katie y tú juntos - tentó Fred.

- Claro que no - respondió Oliver. Es decir, "_obvio que no_", ¿qué le importaba que Katie estuviese de novia del feúcho de Burrow?.

- Oliver, eso que sientes se llama "celos" - afirmó tajante Alicia.

- ¡Claro que no!, se llama... se llama... bueno, querer lo mejor para el equipo - dijo Oliver no muy convencido del todo.

- ¿Lo mejor para el equipo o lo mejor para ti? - preguntó Angelina acorralándolo.

- Te _gusta_ Katie - afirmó George sin ningún tapujo.

- No - negó Oliver contrariado, a él no le gustaba Katie, ¿verdad?.

- Entonces estás _enamorado_ de ella - aseveró Fred con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡No! - volvió a negar Oliver.

- ¿No? - preguntaron todos al unísono.

- ¿No? - vaciló finalmente Oliver.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta Oliver, este no es sólo tu último año para ganar la copa de Quidditch - añadió seriamente Harry.

- Es tu último año en Hogwarts también - comentó Alicia.

- Es tu último año para ganar OTRO trofeo aparte del de Quidditch - continuó Angelina

- Mmm, un trofeo cuyo nombre empieza con "Ka" - comenzó Fred

- Y finaliza con "tie" - terminó George.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza!! la verdad es que estaba preparando una boda: me caso. Jajjaja, ¿se la creyeron? No, yo tampoco!!. Una prima estaba de visita y la tuve que acompañar en todos sus trajines de novia, es un cacho, ¿sabían?, bueno, la menos ese día va a ser una princesa, qué ganas de que sea mi turno!!...aunque para eso primero tendría que caer un meteorito, volver los dinosaurios y volverse rosado el mar, es decir: es algo que nunca sucederá. _

_Ya, me dejo de mis desvaríos varios, ¿les ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí, porque a mi me gusta bastante. _

_Este es el último capítulo que alcanzará a ver (porque no sé si tendrá tiempo para leerlo) Embercita, así que amiga, te deseo lo mejor del mundo para tu viaje, disfrútalo un mundo al otro lado del charco, desde aquí te echaremos de menos!! (oye, estaba pensando que me podías traer un yunque de regalo, ¿qué te parece? xD) tqm mona!!. _

_Besos a todas, y sorry por lo antedicho, necesitaba un espacio para el desahogo. _

_Lástimamente no ando con tiempo para responder los reviews, ¡perdón! Prometo que lo hago en el próximo capítulo, pero igual anímenme dejandome algún recadito, saludos fenomenales y gracias totales a:**Fiona Garay, Ly-Draco, RociRadcliffe, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, Abril, Hermi88, Embercita, Olive &Oliver, Laurie.Namarie, :Dani:. **  
_

_Emma, la wedding planner. _


	4. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**T R O F E O **

**Cap IV: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

Finalizaba el primer mes del año y el clima se había vuelto algo más cálido. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse y el verdor de los nuevos brotes empezaba a aparecer tímidamente.

Luego del partido de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, Wood había impuesto un régimen de entrenamiento aún más duro que el que habían seguido hasta entonces, entrenarían cinco veces por semana y no había excusa alguna que los justificara a faltar.

Los entrenamientos se hacían duros, especialmente por la ley del hielo impuesta entre Oliver y Katie. Los chicos luego de las vacaciones de navidad prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra y eso ponía los nervios de punta al equipo, sobretodo a los gemelos que se habían propuesto como meta reunir a ese par de tortolos. Las chicas aún estaba enfurecidas con la reacción de Oliver, y aunque de cierta forma lo compadecían, no entendían cómo dos personas que claramente se gustaban recíprocamente estaban separados por su orgullo propio. Harry tenía sus propios problemas, estaba ocupadísimo entre entrenamientos y clases extra con Remus Lupin, a eso había que agregar que el "_asunto Black_" aún no se desantañaba y el fugitivo seguía suelto. Lo único que alegraba enormemente al buscador era su nueva escoba: la _Saeta de Fuego_... sin embargo era una felicidad incompleta, porque McGonagall no permitía aún que Harry la montase, primero debía pasar por un sinnúmero de pruebas para asegurarse que no fuese una especie de trampa mortal.

Un jueves por la tarde, Oliver los citó a un entrenamiento extra, ya era el cuarto de la semana y en los pocos días que restaban seguramente iba a fijar otros más. Los chicos estaban cansados, pero nadie protestaba demasiado, sabían que Oliver había tomado ganarle a Ravenclaw como un reto personal.

El capitán evidentemente fue el primero en aparecer. Luego llegó Harry arrastrando inconforme la escoba facilitada por el colegio, suspiró en vano, _cuánto le gustaría llevar la Saeta_. Angelina y Alicia aparecieron puntuales y los gemelos llegaron, como siempre, pocos minutos pasada la hora exacta.

- ¿Dónde rayos está Bell? - preguntó Oliver receloso y algo nervioso, ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y Katie aún no aparecía. El resto del equipo se encogió de hombros.

Esperaron otros cinco minutos más, pero no hubo ni rastro de la cazadora, Oliver impaciente dejó las pelotas en libertad y se dirigió a los postes... mas su cabeza no estaba precisamente puesta en la quaffle, o en los movimientos de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo... su cabeza estaba puesta en Katie.

Desde que conocía a la rubia era la primera vez que faltaba a un entrenamiento. ¿Habría faltado por su culpa?...¿habría actuado de modo demasiado irracional en Hogsmeade?. ¡Demonios!, ¡era un completo idiota!, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido ir al salón de madame pudipié?, sabía perfectamente que Katie estaría allí con Randolph, ella misma se lo había dicho... ¿por qué no pudo controlar el impulso de aparecerse allí y observar cada movimiento de la pareja?, no es que Bell fuese ha hacer algo malo ni a revelar sus tácticas frente al Ravenclaw, entonces, ¿por qué no pudo evitar presentarse ahí tomado de la mano de la primera chica que se le cruzó enfrente?, era un idiota, un completo idiota...

Una quaffle entró sin ningún impedimento por el aro central. Oliver ni siquiera se percató hasta que Angelina le gritó que se concentrase. ¿Por qué la morena daba instrucciones?, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Él era el capitán, él debía dar instrucciones, reprender a los jugadores y controlar las tácticas, ¿por qué Katie estaba atravesada de ese modo en su cabeza y en su corazón?.

- ¡¡Oliver!! - gritó George prácticamente en su oído.

- ¿Por qué me gritas? - preguntó con calma Oliver observando extrañado al gemelo. Todo el equipo elevó la vista y soltó un bufido colectivo.

- Oliver, te llamé al menos tres veces - advirtió el gemelo sarcástico- dejémoslo por hoy, estás notablemente desconcentrado - dijo preocupado.

- Yo no estoy desconcentrado - protestó Oliver. ¡Claro que él no estaba desconcentrado!, nunca había dejado una práctica a la mitad, ¡menos lo haría porque según los chicos él estaba "desconcentrado"!. Además... pfff, ¿desconcentrado?, ¿por qué razón él iba a estar desconcentrado?. Antes de que pudiese encontrar una respuesta racional para su pregunta, una bludger pasó a centímetros de su nariz.

- Oliver, todos podemos tener malos días - acotó Fred, quien había lanzado la bola para comprobar "la concentración" de su capitán- ...sobretodo si tenemos nuestro _corazón_ - Fred se detuvo y tosió falsamente - ...es decir, mente... _en Katie_ - volvió a toser-... es decir, otros lados - terminó burlescamente y con una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Merlín!, tendré que cuidarme esta tos.

- ¡Vamos! - los animó el guardián- el próximo partido es contra Ravenclaw, ¡tenemos que ganarles y demostrarles que nadie juega con Gryffindor!.

- ¿Tenemos que ganarle al equipo o a algún jugador en especial? - preguntó Alicia irónica, cruzándose de brazos.

- _Burrow_ - tosió otra vez Fred - Merlín, ¡esta tos me está matando!.

Oliver suspiró. Los chicos tenían razón, no estaba concentrado... y por mucho que le costara admitirlo su mente estaba puesta en Katie.

- Esta bien, recojan sus cosas -cedió el capitán- yo me quedaré un rato más, está muy agradable.

- Sí... _muy_ agradable, me encanta entrenar con menos cinco grados bajo cero. - ironizó Harry.

El resto del equipo se retiró rápidamente de la cancha de Quidditch y él simplemente se dedicó a volar, a sentir el viento colándose por entre los dedos, zumbándole el oído y haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente libre. Por eso era que el Quidditch era su vida, podría pasar una vida entera montado en una escoba, nada lo ataba al piso... excepto Katie. ¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?, cuando debería estar pensando en tácticas, en jugadas complejas y en nuevos movimientos se encontraba que sólo una imagen ocupaba su mente: su cazadora. ¡Pero qué le estaba pasando!, ojalá alguien se lo viniera a explicar, porque él simplemente no entendía nada de esa sensación. Él siempre tuvo un sólo foco de concentración: Quidditch... y ahora venía una chica y sacudía su mundo por completo.

_¿Qué me hiciste Katie Bell, qué me hiciste...?. _

**oOo Gry vs Rav oOo**

- ¿Por qué no fuiste? - preguntó Oliver intentando sonar severo, pero en vez de una entonación de enfado, apenas salió un hilo de voz, expectante por la respuesta. Se había plantado en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor y no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que Katie cruzara por ella para darle al menos una explicación que aplacara su confusión interior.

Katie tembló cuando lo vio varado frente al retrato de Sir Cadogan. Deliberadamente lo había evitado todo el día y, sin bien intentó ir a la práctica extra, no pudo aparecerse por ese condenado revoltijo que ocurría en su estómago cada vez que veía a su capitán. Oliver no la saludó, lo primero que hizo cuando fijó sus ojos pardos en los suyos fue lanzarle una pregunta que había sonado más fría que la nieve. Dudó varias veces de su respuesta y decidió que lo más fácil era ser honesta, ya estaba harta de fingir frente a Oliver.

- Porque no tenía ganas de verte a la cara - fue su sincera respuesta. Oliver sintió un golpe en el estómago, sólo comparable con la sensación de haber perdido un partido (o quizás aún peor). Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca ¿qué le decía después de tan tajante afirmación?. Demonios, ¡parecía un tarado!.

- Pero falta una semana para el partido, ¡eres un irresponsable Bell! - criticó. Fue la primera contestación algo cuerda que se le ocurrió. Katie bufó y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente ¿por qué todo tenía que reducirse a resultados? ¿a ganar o a perder en Quidditch?, ¿es que acaso Oliver no se había dado cuenta que ella...?.

- Tengo más vida, ¿está bien? - soltó resuelta. Si él le demostraba que "nada era más importante que Quidditch" ella le restregaría en su cara que no era su primera prioridad... Pero Oliver la volvió a malentender... _¡oh cupido, estos chicos!_, por culpa de sus orgullosos corazones no se decían lo que realmente pensaban, y si intentaban hacerlo, el otro sólo malentendía sus afirmaciones, definitivamente el partido Bell versus Wood era el más difícil que le había tocado nunca jugar a cupido.

Oliver tragó saliva y apretó uno de sus puños en su espalda para que ella no viera. _"¿Tengo más vida?"_, ¿qué habría querido insinuar Katie?, él tenía más vida que Quidditch, él tenía amigos... bueno, el equipo entero contaba como su amigo... además, tenía buenas calificaciones, claro que tenía pocos ramos porque sabía que quería dedicarse al Quidditch profesional y las prácticas estaban ante todo. No tenía novia, está bien, pero no todo el mundo a los diecisiete años tenía novia, tampoco tenía citas, pero eso era porque las tardes enteras las ocupaba para buscar las mejores tácticas para el equipo.. el recorrido no era muy alentador ¿tenía más vida fuera del Quidditch?... _¿y Katie?_, Katie tenía amigos, Katie tenía más ramos porque aún era pequeña y Katie, ¿tenía novio?...claro, _qué idiota_, ella "_tenía mas vida_", ¿habría vuelto con Burrow?. Otro golpe se sintió esta vez directo en su pecho, clavándole algo que no era capaz de reconocer (o de _querer_ reconocer), y luego se enfureció. _¡Maldito Burrow!_, él debía tener más amigos, debía tener varios ramos porque era un Ravenclaw y además... tenía a Katie, _¡Merlín!_ Cuánto dolía esa comparación.

- Ahhh, seguramente te has de estar besuqueando con el Ravenclaw ¿verdad? - soltó herido, pero había más en su corazón, se había dado cuenta por primera vez que es Quidditch no llenaba su vida, y aquél pedazo que faltaba dolía más que un simple partido perdido, dolía más que una caída, dolía más que un gol del equipo contrario. Dolía. ¿Se daría ella cuenta de eso?, ¡¿sería conciente de que estaba arruinando su carrera profesional?! ¿¡porqué rayos Katie Bell no quería salir de su corazón!?. - ¿O no será que ahora intenta conquistarte un Slytherin? - preguntó mordaz e hiriente, intentando demostrarle a Bell cuánto dolía su reciente descubrimiento- ...no me sorprendería, al parecer ya encontraron nuestro punto débil - soltó con rabia.

- Retira eso. - exigió la rubia apretando los puños para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos, ¡era un completo idiota!, ¿por qué no podía demostrar aunque ser un centímetro de sensibilidad!. Oliver simplemente se calló: había metido en un enorme hoyo y ahora no sabía cómo salir de él.- ¿Tan difícil de creer es que yo le guste a alguien?. - preguntó Katie intentando que su voz sonara fuerte - Soy una chica, puedo enamorarme Wood.

- ¿Estás enamorada? - preguntó dolido Oliver conteniendo la respiración- ¿De Burrow?.

- Si no fueras tan obstinadamente ciego y estúpido sabrías de quien hablo Wood. Buenas noches. - se despidió Katie atravesando erguida el umbral a la sala común.

Oliver se quedó parado en el mismo sitio sin ser capaz de mover un sólo músculo... él único que había decidido funcionar, y con inusitada fuerza, era su corazón, que no paraba de bombear más intenso que nunca. _¿Estaría Katie enamorada?_, ¿y por qué le molestaba tanto?, ¿por qué sentía ganas de rompele la nariz a Burrow?.

**oOo Gry vs Rav oOo**

Era uno de los últimos entranamientos antes del partido contra Ravenclaw. El silencio entre Katie y Oliver estaba volviendo loco al resto del equipo, por eso decidieron que cupido iba demasiado lento y que tenían que actuar_._

- ¿A la cuenta de tres chicos? - preguntó George poniendo en marcha la etapa uno del plan maestro. Después de varias tentativas de planes frustradas (Fred había propuesto amarrarlos y encerrarlos hasta que reaccionaran de su desenfrenado amor) decidieron que la mejor manera para obligarlos a hablar era dejándolos solos, para que el silencio se hiciera tan insoportable que el hielo se tuviera que romper de una buena vez.

- Tres, dos, ¡uno! - contaron todos al unísono para actuar y con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza se dio inicio a la etapa uno.

- Ahhh - gritó Harry en una pésima actuación y comenzó a caerse de su escoba. Alicia acudió inmediatamente en "_su rescate_" y lo atrapó "_sorpresivamente_".

- Ooooh, creo que por alláááá se ve un dementoooor - dijo tan exageradamente que todos entendieron por qué lo suyo no era el club de teatro. - oooh, Harry se desmayó, ¡oh!, voy a llevarlo a la enfermería, ¡oh! - Fred desencajó la mandíbula, Oliver frunció el ceño intentando divisar el famoso dementor y Katie bufó con fuerzas, de sobra conocía a los chicos como para saber que todo era un montaje (además nunca había visto a nadie actuar peor que a Alicia).

- ¿Eso considera cerrada la etapa uno? - preguntó George espantado por la actuación de la cazadora, Fred y Angelina, aún con la boca abierta por la torpeza de la morena se encogieron de hombros y George consideró que eso contaba como un "sí"- etapa dos: en marcha.

- Angie ¡Cuidado! - gritó George, mientras la cazadora "_casualmente_" se interponía en el camino de una bludger "_perdida_".

- Yo te salvaré - gritó teatralmente Fred mientras volaba velozmente al encuentro de una "_desmayada_" Angelina.

El encuentro fue digno de una película muggle. Fred alzó en sus brazos a Angelina e incluso intentó besarla, pero ello esquivó hábilmente el movimiento y lo único que consiguió el pelirrojo fue estrellar su nariz contra el palo de la escoba. George se acercó a la pareja y les susurró en el oído "_Digno de un Oscar_", de haber podido aplaudir sin llamar la atención, lo hubiese hecho.

- Oliver, Angelina se ha desmayado - constató George- voy a ayudar a Fred a cargarla, no puede solo, parece que alguien comió demasiado en el desayuno- comentó el pelirrojo y repentinamente recibió una "_casual_" patada en el trasero propinada por el cuerpo "_inerte y desmayado_" de una enfurecida Angelina Johnson.

Malhumorado Oliver accedió, ¿por qué tanta mala suerte justo cuando quedaba tan poco para el partido contra Ravenclaw? (De sobra está decir que el moreno ni siquiera se percató de que todo era una actuación).

- Genial - bufó enojada Katie, ella no iba a dignar dirigirle la palabra al capitán aunque los chicos hubiesen hecho un patético intento por dejarlos solos- Me voy Oliver, no tiene caso que nos quedemos los dos solos - sentenció comenzando a descender en su escoba.

- Por supuesto que no te vas - ordenó Oliver, ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?, y ¿dónde había quedado el dementor que aseguraba ver Alicia? Pensándolo bien, Alicia debería tomarse algo, estaba algo extraña...

- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Katie anonadada. Conocía a Oliver desde que había entrado al colegio, sabía perfectamente que el chico era un despistado total, pero no reconocer que el espectáculo recién dado por el resto del equipo era un completo montaje iba más allá de toda comprensión, a veces pensaba que el Quidditch sí había afectado realmente el cerebro del capitán.

- Podemos ensayar lanzamientos - sugirió el capitán- esos fueron hechos lamentables, pero el próximo partido apremia - aseveró Oliver, sus manos comenzaron a sudar. No podía tener tan mala suerte, ¿y si aparecían dementores en el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw? Harry tenía que afrontarlos, y más le valía a Angelina recuperarse pronto de esa caída...

Katie de mala gana se posó frente a los postes del equipo y enfrentó a Oliver Wood. Lanzó la primera quaffle con todas sus fuerzas, pero el chico la atrapó, Merlín, ¡cómo alguien podía ser tan bueno en Quiddditch y tan malo con las relaciones personales!. El chico le devolvió la pelota y ella se preparó una vez más para lanzar.

- No utilices tanta fuerza Bell, la malgastas en un solo lanzamiento - advirtió Oliver.

Katie tomó aire y llenó sus pulmones de una suave brisa, contó hasta diez y fue soltando poco a poco el aire. ¡Cómo la desquiciaba Wood!, ¡ojalá una de sus quaffles le llegara directo a la cabeza para que de una vez por todas comprendiera todo!, ¡qué fastidio de hombre!.

Una vez más arrojó la quaffle con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz, esta vez incluso el brazo llegó a dolerle. Wood tuvo que hacer un movimiento inusitadamente difícil para atrapar la bola esta vez. Al ver que el chico le devolvía la pelota ella volvió a bufar, si Oliver fuese un poquito más comprensivo y menos cabezotas y una mínima parte de peor guardián, el mundo sería mejor.

Tercer tiro. La rubia inhaló con fuerza, ésta era su oportunidad, la quaffle iba a entrar por uno de esos malditos aros y ella le demostraría a Oliver que podía ser tan buena tanto en el quidditch como en la vida personal. Se tomó sus minutos en planear una estrategia, _quizás si se lanzaba a la derecha, pero luego la lanzaba por la izquierda_... _no_, demasiado evidente. _¿y si se acercaba por abajo y luego la lanzaba por la derecha?_, eso podría ser más efectivo, aunque peligroso también.

Y Katie lanzó, _fue un gol perfecto_. La quaffle entró directo en el aro central... pero que la pelota hubiese entrado no significaba nada, porque ella había resbalado al hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco girando a la derecha y además descendiendo un par de metros para engañar al guardián. Mas Oliver sabía lo que iba a hacer Katie, _la conocía demasiado bien_, supo su jugada justo cuando sus ojos verdes hicieron el recorrido que próximamente haría ella misma, ¡qué predecible Bell!... _pero qué estúpida también_: era una jugada peligrosa, y además fue hecha irresponsablemente, porque debió haber lanzado con menos fuerza e impulso si no quería caer, _cualquier novato lo hubiese sabido._.. Katie lanzó, pero él no se preocupó en ningún momento de la bola, sino que sus ojos estuvieron siempre fijos en la rubia que se desprendía de su escoba y que comenzaba a caer... al menos 15 metros separaban su frágil cuerpo del suelo.

- ¡¡KATIE!! - gritó desesperado intentando frenar la caída de su cazadora. La alcanzó pocos metros antes de que ella llegara al suelo de cajón. La alzó en los brazos y la aprisionó con fuerzas, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente, porque la velocidad era demasiada y la distancia hasta el suelo muy poca como para emprender el vuelo nuevamente. Ambos se desplomaron con fuerzas en el verde césped de la cancha de Quidditch. Oliver recibió la mayoría del golpe, porque giró su cuerpo para proteger a Katie, pero eso no evitó que Katie recibiera un fuerte golpe al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un par de minutos que parecieron eternos.

- ¿Estás bien? - se preguntaron recíprocamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y por primera vez Katie vio que los ojos de Oliver brillaron como cuando ganaba un partido, sólo que ahora no había ningún partido en curso, no había rival alguno y Oliver ni siquiera se encontraba montado en una escoba.

- Oliver, lo siento... - comenzó a decir Katie.

- ... fue demasiada fuerza y un movimiento muy brusco - completó el capitán. Katie sonrió, como siempre él había desentrañado la jugada y conocía a la perfección sus errores.

- De todos modos convertí Oliver - comentó Katie risueña y orgullosa. Estaba sentada en la mitad de la cancha de Quidditch, estaba sudorosa por el entrenamiento y la caída le había desordenado el cabello, sin mencionar las magulladuras leves que había sufrido, la situación hasta era cómica, y necesitaba mencionar el pequeño hecho de que aunque hubiesen terminado en el suelo, ella había vencido a su capitán.

- Sabía que ibas a llegar por la derecha - aseveró el capitán aún en el suelo, despeinado, sudoroso, aún jadeando por el esfuerzo y con un dolor fuerte en toda la espalda donde había aterrizado.

- ¿Pero cómo... - comenzó a alegar Katie, ¡era la jugada perfecta!.

- Te conozco demasiado bien - interrumpió Oliver mirándola fijo a los ojos, no podía sentirse nervioso o dubitativo en una situación así, era casi más cómica que "el evento" en el salón de madame pudipié. Además, era cierto, podía identificar cada movimiento de Katie con sólo miarla a los ojos, podía descubrir su estado de ánimo por la forma en que fruncía su ceño, podía determinar cuán feliz estaba por el volumen de su risa y hasta podía percatarse de los cambios en su perfume diario. Oliver sintió algo revolverse en su interior, ¿cómo sabía esas cosas? Y ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes que realmente sabía esas cosas, que estaba pendiente de Katie siempre?...

- Por primera vez descuidaste tu más preciado bien, Wood - comentó irónica Katie intentando cambiar el tema, estaba nerviosa y seguramente más colorada que el uniforme de su casa. Lanzó el comentario curiosa, sabía que Oliver cuidaba a los aros de su equipo como "su más preciado bien".

- Todo lo contrario Katie - negó Oliver frunciendo el ceño con seriedad, había descubierto algo que apreciaba aún más que su deporte favorito: _Katie_.- _terminé en el suelo tratando que nada malo le pasara_.

Katie enmudeció. "_Estoy soñando_" se repitió al menos unas doscientas veces. ¡Qué ilusa!, era como uno de los sueños que acostumbraba a tener (y odiaba admitirlo), claro, cómo no se dio cuenta antes, sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar: ahora Oliver le iba a decir que la quería, luego la besaría y después... su hermana le saltaría encima, su gato le lamería la cara o quizás alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto le gritaría que llegaría tarde a clase. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y los minutos pasaron y el silencio seguía inquebrantable. ¡Alto! _¿era verdad?._

- ¿Así que hace falta que me caiga de una escoba para que te fijes en mi? - preguntó tentando a la suerte, quizás lograba alargar un par de minutos el lindo sueño que estaba teniendo.

- No -negó Oliver poniéndose de pie y llegando al lado de Katie - Basta que te besuquees con nuestro enemigo.

Katie elevó sus ojos, Oliver le estaba tendiendo la mano para que ella también se pusiera de pie.

- Ya déjalo Wood, no funcionó - aseguró la rubia. Tomó la mano que le brindaba el Oliver de sueños y cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, su pie derecho decidió que quería desplomarse y llevarla una vez más directo al césped. ¡Alto!, en los sueños no sentías dolor, en los sueños no estaría sudorosa y maltrecha, ¡en el sueño su pie no la hubiese traicionado y ahora no estaría doliendo condenadamente fuerte!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda elevado a mil!: ¡¡No estaba soñando!!.

Oliver se arrodilló preocupado a su lado y tocó el tobillo de su cazadora. Ella chilló al instante en que las frías manos del chico hicieron contacto con su piel. Katie intentó hacerse la fuerte, pero tuvo que ceder luego de que su pie comenzara a hincharse como una papa deforme. El moreno transformó uno de sus guantes favoritos en una venda e inmovilizó el tobillo de la chica frágil que intentaba hacerse la valiente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuánto apreciaba a Katie?.

El guardián tomó en sus fuertes brazos a la cazadora y la elevó cuidadosamente del suelo. Katie apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de Oliver y sintió sus músculos bien formados, aspiró el masculino aroma que exudaba Oliver y se fijó en la sonrisa tímida que asomaba en sus labios, _esto era definitivamente mejor que un sueño..._

- ¿Por qué sonríes, Oliver? - preguntó mientras ella misma sonreía como una idiota, ¿quién dijo que los príncipes ya no existían?, ¿quién dijo que el hombre de tus sueños no te podía alzar del sueño cuan princesa? (Bueno... los cuentos eran algo más rosados y menos sucios... pero para Katie la escena era suficiente, además odiaba el rosado).

- ¿Por qué sonríes tú? - contraatacó Oliver mientras Katie se sonrojaba en sus brazos, había alzado premios, había alzado a otras personas, pero nada se sentía tan cómodo y tan reconfortante como sostener a Katie Bell en sus brazos, sin oponer resistencia alguna, sólo sonriendo, sin ser capaz de responder a la pregunta formulada. - Ven, vamos a las camarines y después vamos a la enfermería para que te vean eso. No me perdonaría si te pasa algo.

- ¿Por qué Oliver? - preguntó Katie una vez más. Necesitaba entender, necesitaba cualquier señal de que eso no era un sueño y que no iba a despertar con la almohada babeada a la mañana siguiente.

- Por... porque... - "_porque descubrí que sin ti me muero"_. No. Esa sería la respuesta del_ príncipe encantador_, y recordemos que estamos en otro cuento y que "_el príncipe_" no es otro sino Oliver Wood -_ porque me quedo sin cazadora para el partido contra Ravenclaw_ - fue su sincera respuesta.

Los dos comenzaron a reír. ¡Al diablo los príncipes, princesas, corazones y carruajes!, por Merlín, eran Oliver y Katie, eran guardián y cazadora, dos chicos con los pies escasamente puestos en la tierra, dos corazones unidos por una causa: _Quidditch_.

- Gracias por cuidar de mi Oliver- pronunció Katie una vez que sus risas se bajaron de intensidad. Era sincera, por primera vez mandó a la punta del cerro todos sus prejuicios con el capitán y agradeció.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo - sentenció Oliver. Katie no entendió - Fred y George lo hacen con Angelina y Alicia, los gemelos, bah, pueden cuidarse solos, Harry tiene más de mil ojos puestos en su seguridad, sólo quedas tú - enumeró Oliver como si contase puntos.

- ¿Así que tomas el rol de padre? - preguntó irónica la rubia... lo que le faltaba, Oliver viéndola como la hermana pequeña.

- Digamos que de guardián - resolvió Oliver bastante convencido bajando a Katie quien ya pudo mantener el equilibrio por sí misma.

- Parece ser tu puesto vitalicio - comentó Katie pisando despacio, su tobillo aún dolía y de cierto modo extrañaba los brazos fuertes de Oliver.

- Espero que no - suspiró el capitán.

El corazón de Katie se aceleró y pudo jurar que mientras Oliver la sostenía, escuchó el suyo también. ¿Así que Oliver sí tiene corazón?. Escrutó sus maravillosos ojos pardos que centellaban más que en cualquier ocasión anterior. Humedeció sus labios, el momento sería perfecto ahora si Oliver...

Se quedó un buen rato mirándolo a los ojos, ambos sonriéndose, ambos deseándose... mas Oliver simplemente no atinaba a hacer lo evidente y Katie supo que debía actuar, más que mal, ella era la cazadora y él el guardián, vemos qué tan hábil era para no dejar entrar un beso.

Y sin aviso previo lo besó. Ella lo besó. Ella se acercó a él y juntó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso tímido, un beso inexperto de quien entregaba un beso por primera vez. Lentamente sus labios se separaron dejando entrar y jugar sus lenguas que se anhelaban desde hace ya tiempo y que se encontraban al fin.

Katie sintió que flotaba en el aire y se dio cuenta de que para volar no necesitaba una escoba. Y Oliver, bueno, Oliver se dio cuenta de que había algo que ansiaba aún más que un juego de Quidditch, alque que quería aún más que la copa de Hogwarts: a Katie, a Katie Bell.

- _¿Travesura realizada?_ - bromeó Fred mientras se encontraba apretujado junto a todo el resto del equipo en uno de los recodos de la cancha. A pesar de que escasamente soportaban la presión y el sepulcral silencio que habían mantenido hasta entonces, todos rieron entusiasmados y esperanzados con el espectáculo.

**oOo Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw oOo **

**5 de febrero **

Todo estaba a favor para que el equipo de Gryffindor derrotara a Ravenclaw en su carrera por ganar finalmente la copa de Quidditch. Harry por fin tenía su fenomenal Saeta de Fuego, a eso había que agregarle que el capitán estaba notoriamente feliz y confiado, al igual que Katie (y claramente el resto del equipo sabía la causa exacta). A todo eso había que además sumarle que el clima estaba hermoso, hacía un día fresco y despejado, con una brisa muy ligera.

En el camarín Oliver no comenzó su habitual discurso aburrido y que todos conocían más que de memoria, sino que los animó de forma sencilla y les recordó que _tenían_ que vencer a Ravenclaw si querían hacerse aún la copa de las casas.

Cuando salieron al campo de Quidditch a Oliver Wood se le borró la sonrisa, Randolph Burrow estaba al lado de Davies, el capitán de Ravenclaw y lo miraba de modo que Wood no pudo entender, un revoltijo de emociones invadió su estómago y mirar los ojos almendrados del Ravenclaw sólo le dieron un motivo más para destrozar a Ravenclaw.

- Wood, Davies, daos la mano - ordenó madame Hooch. Oliver se adelantó y estrechó la mano de su símil del equipo de las ágilas. - Montad en las escobas...cuando suene el silbato... ¡Tres, dos, uno! - El equipo de Gryffindor despegó del suelo y tomaron altura, Randolph tomó la quaffle antes de que lo lograran las cazadoras de Gryffindor y se dirigió veloz hasta los postes.

Lee Jordan, el narrador oficial no ofrecía muchas noticias del partido ya que se dedicó la mitad del tiempo a elogiar la afamada Saeta de Fuego que montaba Harry orgulloso. Mientras tanto, Randolph intentó convertir, pero fue parado en seco por un imponente Oliver Wood que no iba a permitir que "_el feúcho_" convirtiera en uno de sus aros. Oliver lanzó la pelota a Katie casi sin pensarlo.

- Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta... - relató Lee luego de una reprimenda de McGonagall. Katie consiguió el primer tanto del partido y las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en vítores. Harry se lanzó en picada una vez que vio la pequeña snitch cerca del suelo, mas una bludger se interpuso en su camino. El partido siguió su curso y Gryffindor se puso rápidamente a la delantera.

-... ¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! - chillaba Jordan emocionado.

Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva, pero eso no les impidió convertir en tres ocasiones, disminuyendo la ventaja de los leones.

Oliver estaba nervioso, todos habían jugado excelente, pero necesitaban ganar con mucha diferencia, Harry debía coger la snitch ahora mismo. El buscador se dirigió con prisa a los aros de Gryffindor y se paró cuando la buscadora del equipo contrario, Cho Chang, le bloqueó la pasada.

- ¡Harry!, ¡No es el momento para portarse como un caballero! - gritó el capitán. - ¡Si es necesario, tírala de la escoba! - añadió salido de sus cabales. Las chicas abrieron la boca ante tal comentario... nunca iba a dejar de ser "tan Wood".

Los cazadores de los equipos rivales peleaban codo a codo la quaffle y Oliver sentía una extraña molestia cuando Katie se acercaba demasiado a Burrow. Y entonces fue cuando sucedió. Harry aceleró la saeta como nunca, al mismo tiempo tres figuras encapuchadas aparecían desde una esquina de las gradas, _el chico que vivió_ lanzó algo blanco y brillante por su varita y en menos de una abrir y cerrar de ojos cogía magistralmente la snitch.

Se oyó el silbato de madame Hooch dando por finalizado el partido. Al segundo siguiente todos se abalanzaron sobre Harry que aún tenía la snitch cogida en su puño derecho.

- ¡Ese es mi valiente! - exclamaba Wood una y otra vez, no cabía en sí de felicidad - 230 a 30, ¡200 puntos de diferencia!, una victoria aplastante contra Slytherin y la copa es nuestra chicos - exclamó feliz, abrazando al equipo, ¡cuanto quería al equipo!.

* * *

_Hola!! Aquí va el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic que me ha costado un mundo!! espero que haya valido la pena :)_

_Este fic está dedicadísimo a **Embercita,** y desde Santiasco le mando un beso enoooorme a donde quiera que esté ahora! te quiero mil amiga!! (oye, y no cualquiera puede decir que tenga un fic de más de 50 páginas dedicada y hecho absolutamente para ti, sabes que lo mio son los Dramiones ;) ) _

_Se aceptan bludgers por la cabeza y les pido que si no me han dejado un rr lo hagan ahora porque será el último capítulo que los podré respodner :( siempre me da penita acabar con los fics.así que: no es tan difícil, apretad el **botoncito Go** okis??  
_

_Gracias a todas las que apoyaron mi fic "De porqué Hermione Granger odiaba la primavera" que ha sacado un bellísimo tercer lugar en el reto, miiiiiil felicitaciones a **Andy182** que ganó el reto y que lo merecía absolutamente, su fic "Aún eres el amor de mi vida" está absolutamente recomendado.  
_

* * *

Ahora tengo que agradecer millones a: **RociRadcliffe** (gracias por tu rr bella! y sip, Oliver es un cabezotas, celópata, despistado, pero es absoluta y completamente sexy y me estoy enamorando perdidamente de él! espero que este capítulo en que fue mucho más sensible te haya gustado igual, besos!);** Ceciss** (le achuntaste perfectamente, ya era la hora de condimentar el fic con un poquito de romance.. aunuqe igual se me hace un poco complicado ya que es un fic corto, espero te haya gustado ese pequeño roce de este capítulo, gracias por leer!! besitos!); **Abril** (jajjajaja noooo, no te tiñas, al menos nostras las morenas -ejem, asumiré que lo eres- tenemos cerebro, además, Edward Cullen las prefiere -me encanta esa frase que se la vi a alguien en el avatar- me alega verte de buen humor! y arriba las morenas!!); **Hermi88** (Hermi, espero que te haya gustado, al menos ya hubo un pintita de romance por aquí y además ahora Oliver al menos admitió que no para de pensar en Katie, rayos, yo quiero un capitán igual!! espero tus comenbtarios, muchas gracias, kisses!!); **Ginna Isabella Ryddle **(sip, ya era hora de que Oliver atinara, aunque en este cap ha sido Katie la que ha llevado la delantera, es que a veces el amor es demasiado lento, ¿por qué sentarse a esperar?, espero que te haya gustado la pincelada de romance, besos!!); **:Dani: **(bella!! siempre apoyándome en todos mis fics, mil gracias!!, viste, ya era hora de que Oliver atinara a hacer algo, auqnue de todos modos lo amo despistado, yo no tengo ningún problema en tomar la iniciativa como Katie, espero te haya gustado ese pequeñín beso, te mando a ti también besos y abrazos de oso!);** Ly-Draco** (Ly, don't worry, lo subí rápido así que creo no metendrás que perseguir, así que leyendo en inglés?? uuuf! espero que al menos haya valido la pena! después me lo recomiendas, ojalá te haya gsutado este Oliver más sincero, besotes para ti!); **Olive&Oliver **( al fin Oliver atinó a algo en este capítulo!!, será despistado pero igual es hombre e igual tiene un corazón que late con alguien con nombre y apeliido: Katie Bell, yo tb amo a esta pareja ahora, besos!).

* * *


End file.
